Heal Me
by HPRocksMe
Summary: COMPLETE. Its been 7 years since the war ended and 3 since Harry’s death. Ginny is alone & trying to live strongly on her own. Draco is out of Azkaban & he wants to start a new life. Dont get scared by no. of chapters, they're really short. Please R&R.
1. The Blond meets the RedHead

**Heal Me**

_Summary: It's been seven years since the war ended and three since Harry's death. Ginny is alone and trying to live strongly on her own. Draco is out of Azkaban and he wants to start a new life. Please read and review._

_Disclaimer: All the characters belong to JKR, so does the places, so does everything related to Harry Potter. I am just having a little fun with them._

Chapter 1: The Blond meets the Red-Head

It was just another day for Draco Malfoy or at least that's what he thought until he saw the little boy. Draco was sitting in a corner table of Flourish and Blotts reading today's newspaper when the messy jet black hair caught his attention … they were unmistakable. May be it was an illusion … after all 7 years in Azkaban makes people go almost mad. Thankfully there were no dementors to make it worse anymore … but being in a prison for 7 years and going through stupid classes of 'Self-Improvement' hardly counts for fun. And add tasteless food and charming company of other ex-death eaters to that, it makes your life just beautiful in the hell-hole.

So Draco thought of giving his addled mind a benefit of doubt and kept watching the boy. He almost hoped it to be a trick of light … but unfortunately the boy or his black hair didn't disappear. His curiosity piqued and he got up to meet him. He sat up behind the boy on his knees and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy turned and looked at him with his bright green almond shaped eyes.

"Harry Potter", the name just escaped from Draco's mouth.

Now Draco was a handsome boy during his school days … but imagine living under Voldemort's constant threat, and then loosing your parents, and then living in Azkaban for seven years with eating food that does absolutely nothing to build your body or improve your skin color. What do you get? A ghostly pale face with ragged clothes on a emaciated body … so obviously one can't blame a little boy of four to get scared when a ghostly faced person grabs him on the shoulder, turns him and screams 'Harry Potter' at him.

The little boy screamed 'Mommy' so loud that Draco lost his balance and fell on his back. He saw a flash of red coming between him and the boy.

"What's wrong James?" the red-headed lady said. Then she turned and saw the Blond. Even with seven years of gap and all the physical changes one goes through during that time … some faces are just hard to forget. The recognition in both pair of eyes was instant.

"Malfoy? … What did you do to my son?" Ginny asked Draco in a rage.

The obvious clicked into Draco's mind as he stood on his feet. He realized how much Azkaban has made his mind slow. Although somewhere in back of his mind looking at Ginny he also realized that beauty matures with time.

"I didn't do anything to your son, Weasley … or should I say Mrs. Potter?" Draco smirked. Ginny froze on the spot; an unmistakable sadness came over her face. Something hit Draco's mind like a bludger; a newspaper headline:

'**The Savior of World Rests in Peace Now'**

And before he could stop himself (and trust me he wanted to but we know that old habits die hard) he said, "My mistake; I forgot 'The Boy Who Lived' is dead now".

In a blink of an eye, a wand was pointing right between his two eyes.

"How I would love to hex you right now, Malfoy" Ginny said in a strained calm voice. "Don't make me forget that you saved Harry's life once and don't forget that I am the best 'Bat-Boogey' hexer you had the pleasure to meet before."

Draco knew having the first-hand experience that Ginny's hexing capabilities are not to be tested with. A group of people had now gathered around … mostly in hope to see some action. It had been rather quiet after the Dark Lord's defeat. Ginny slowly lowered her wand; she took the boy's hand and started to leave. Another thought clicked Draco's mind.

"Weasley wait", Draco called.

Ginny turned, her face still showing anger.

"I need to talk to you about something … can we sit somewhere … please!!!" He added the last word on the chance that it will make Ginny stop. Now if you had known Draco to be the person he was in his school days, you would know that words like 'Please' or 'Thank you' are not easy to come from his mouth. Ginny became intrigued.

_**Author's Notes**__: There it is … the first chapter. I always like to pair the opposites … I love the idea of a Malfoy and a Weasley getting together. If there had been a Malfoy girl, I would have loved to pair her up with a Weasley boy (one of the twins perhaps) but alas. So here is a Weasley girl and a Malfoy boy and not to upset H/G shippers, Harry and Ginny got married after the war … its just that Harry didn't survive long after that. I have not decided on the details on how Draco saved Harry's life but work with me for now and believe in it. _


	2. A Simple Request

Chapter 2: A Simple Request

Draco motioned Ginny towards the table on which he was sitting earlier and Ginny followed him. Being suspicious of what Draco might say, she thought it was best for her 4-year old son not to listen.

"James, honey, why don't you see what Mr. Blotts have in his new children's section and see if you can find any of the new books Aunt Hermione suggested?" Ginny said to James.

James like Harry was always very protective of Ginny even at the age of four. But being under the influence of her favorite aunt Hermione, he was passionate for books and he didn't like leaving his mother with the man who had scared at him earlier. So he didn't move and gave Draco a piercing glance which he probably inherited from Aunt Petunia. Ginny knew how to get rid of his conflicting mind; if James liked one thing more than books, it was ice-cream.

"We will go and have some ice-cream after that … ok?" She proposed.

"Umm … Alright" James said with a little smile and left.

Ginny turned towards Draco and asked, "Yes??"

"I need a job." Draco said.

Now this shocked Ginny … that was absolutely the last thing she would expect Draco to say. Trying to be polite she asked "What can I do about it?"

"I believe being Potter's wife makes you quite influential. I was hoping you could help me get a job somewhere."

Well now that made more sense to Ginny. She said "Unlike you Malfoy, I don't use my family name to twist people's hand and get what I want. I have absolutely no influence over anyone; I am just a social worker helping some unfortunate kids."

"Come on Weasley, you have got brothers who are doing pretty well … can't they help me?"

"You have some nerve Malfoy … Why do you think I would even want to help you?"

"Humans help other humans". Draco sniggered knowing fully well Ginny is not going to buy that argument. Well he was right.

"Cut the crap, Malfoy" Ginny snapped.

Draco sighed. "Ok fine … I am going to play my ace card now … I saved Potter's life for you … can't you help me a bit in return?"

Ginny was quiet for a while. Then she asked Draco slowly "Are you sure you want help from me and my brothers? Will you be able to see yourself in the mirror after the 'Weasleys' had helped you?"

"I am desperate … ok? I don't have Malfoy fortune anymore, I don't have any place to live, and I haven't had a decent meal since I went to Azkaban. And I haven't got any friends to help me out. There you are … now I have become pathetic in front of you … will you help me now?" Draco said almost in a pleading tone.

Ginny looked at Draco … the guy seemed to be sincere in his request … and she knew it would take a lot of guts and loss of self-respect to ask help from a person, you always thought was beneath you. And then there was the point of him saving Harry's life. Although it was because of Harry, that Draco got only seven years of imprisonment.

Finally she said, "Fine … I will see what I can do. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron next Saturday and I will let you know."

"I will look forward to it" Draco said with a small smile.

With that Ginny got up, she called James and left through the doors of Flourish and Blotts. Draco watched her till she disappeared from his line of sight.

_**Author's Notes**__: You see where its going … right. Please read and review._


	3. The Weasley Reaction

Chapter 3: The Weasley Reaction

Ginny visited the Burrow with James two days later for a family party. The occasion was Harry Arthur Weasley's second birthday. Mrs. Weasley had outdone herself for this party; after all Harry was her favorite grandson, among the six she had. The whole Weasley family or what was left after the death of Mr. Weasley, Percy and Harry, were sitting around the dining table chatting merrily.

Harry Arthur Weasley was sitting in the center of table between his parents Ron and Hermione. A large cake, now almost half eaten, was in front of him. He was the only red-head child among the six kids. Bill and Fleur were sitting next to them with their two sons Leo and Michael. On the opposite side of the table Charlie sat with his wife Chloe and their twin sons Fred II and George II. They were learning some new tricks from their namesakes Fred and George. Ginny with James was sitting on the one end of the table with Mrs. Weasley directly opposite to them. She was looking at all of them with misty eyes.

Ginny was a bit nervous about presenting Draco's request in front of them. She was waiting for a good time to broach the subject. But there is no good time to talk about Draco Malfoy, is there? So she started.

"Guess who I ran into Flourish and Blotts the other day?"

"Who?" asked Bill.

"Draco Malfoy." Ginny said casually.

And before she knew, questions were flying from all directions.

"He is out of Azkaban?" Hermione asked.

"What was that git doing in a book shop?" Ron asked.

"That Death-Eater?" Charlie asked.

"How is the ferret?" asked Fred.

"He didn't try to hurt you, did he?" Mrs. Weasley asked worryingly.

"Oh Ginny … can handle him." commented George.

"Relax people, one at a time." Ginny said. "Yes he is out of Azkaban; I don't know what he was doing in a book shop, he looked starved and miserable and no Mom, he didn't try to hurt me."

There was a sigh of relief from all directions. "So did he come over and talk to you?" asked Fred.

"He called me Harry Potter." James offered. "Was he Daddy's friend Mommy?"

"Well no James, but he helped your father once." Ginny said to James. Then she looked around the table and said. "Actually he needs my help … (_What for? Bill asked_) … to get him a job."

"A job? Wow … I never thought a Malfoy would be looking for a job … and that to asking a Weasley." Ron said.

"Well he lost all his Malfoy fortune as well as their Manor. And I guess no one is willing to give him a job". Ginny replied.

"Why would he ask you?" Hermione asked.

"Well he thought I would use my Potter influence or may be one of my brothers can get him a job." Ginny said.

"High hopes he has" commented Fred. "Hope you told him to go and drown himself in a barrel of stinksap".

"Actually I told him that I will help him." Ginny said interrupting Fred.

"Are you crazy?" George asked.

"No I am not … come on George; he saved Harry's life once".

"Yeah right … until one of his crazy death-eater buddies took it back four years later." Ron said hotly.

"Yes Ron … but he gave me those four years with Harry. He gave Harry a chance to destroy Voldemort. He gave us time to get married and have James here. This is the least I can do."

"He also helped Dumbledore killed." Hermione said softly.

"Hermione we all make mistakes … and we all pay for it." Ginny said trying to be patient. "Snape paid for his mistake all his life. Draco lost his parents. He spent seven years in Azkaban … and he asked me of all the people to help him … Me, a Weasley … I think he has paid his dues."

"Do you trust him?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes … umm … may be not entirely … but I want to give him a chance and I need all your help for that".

Everyone was quiet for a while then Bill said. "I don't think Gringotts would employ him … right Fleur?"

"Yes … zey are very skeptical for death-eaters" Fluer said.

"And I am not sure he would be interested in coming to Romania and take care of Dragons … he will have to do an advance course anyways before he can be employed." Charlie said.

"We absolutely cannot employ him in our shops … that would be bad for our business" Fred said.

Ginny looked at Ron and Hermione.

"Ministry will definitely not take an ex-death eater Ginny at least not as an Auror". Ron said.

"Same goes for St. Mungo's Ginny … and I am not in any position even to recommend someone … I am just a junior Healer." Hermione said.

Ginny felt disappointed … more than that she felt alone of not having any support from her family. Mrs. Weasley then suggested, "Well you can always employ him Ginny … you know for 'Potter's Fun House'. Didn't you need like a caretaker for that? And you are always saying you could use more hands in there."

Everyone started protesting at this suggestion. "No" "No Way" "He will scare the poor kids" "No parents will send their kids in if they know" "You will loose all your incoming funding".

"Enough all of you", Ginny snapped. "Look … I know you don't like him … I don't like him either but I want to help him out and none of you are even a bit supporting. Mom is right … I can use him at the 'House'. He is trying to build up his life back. How do you expect to help such people if you don't trust them? That's it … no more arguments."

"You might want to talk to Aurora before you decide that." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I don't think Aurora would be a problem Mom … she knows all about giving people second chances". Ginny said still glaring at her brothers.

_**Author's Note: **__Just FYI, Bill's sons have blonde-red mixed color hair more like Red-Golden … so they are not exactly red heads. Charlie's sons have brown hair like their mother Chloe. James of course has jet black hairs like Harry. So Ron and Hermione's son is the only red-headed child and also his name is Harry Arthur Weasley so he just has to be Mrs. Weasley's favorite. More on Potter's Fun House will come later. You can probably guess who Aurora is … if you can't wait for my next chapter. Keep tuned … I will update soon. _


	4. The Offer

Chapter 4: The Offer

Aurora Sinistra, the ex-professor of Hogwarts was due to arrive at Ginny's house any minute. Ginny was not worried about her reaction as much as she was worried about her family's reaction, which was far better than what she had imagined. Her brothers had agreed to employ Draco but they were very skeptical. Ginny had a feeling that she would be seeing her brothers more at the House from now on.

Aurora arrived at Ginny's in her usual unkempt form holding her ever faithful diary. Ginny offered her coffee and they sat talking.

"The budget is looking good for the next term. We are going to have five additional kids for the school … actually five rich kids so that would be good." Aurora said pushing her glasses up.

"How are the kids at the House?" Ginny asked.

"They are fine … they have each others company, they play, they eat, they study … all usual." Aurora said.

"Did you hear anything from Mr. and Mrs. Smith?" Ginny asked

"No … I don't think they were serious anyways … and kids like it there in the House … I don't know why you want them to get adopted." Aurora said.

"Because every child needs parents". Ginny said as if explaining a very obvious thing to a child.

"Come on Ginny, we are their parents … we take good care of them. And Dobby feeds them well." Aurora said testily.

"Oh alright," Ginny said … they had done this conversation before many times. "By the way, I found a caretaker."

"Oh wonderful … I need another hand to control those kids … when is he joining?" Aurora asked.

"Don't you want to know about him?" Ginny asked

"Why? Should I be concerned?" Aurora asked suspiciously.

"It's Draco Malfoy." Ginny said slowly.

Aurora took some time to digest this. She never liked Draco … he was one of those spoiled brats in Hogwarts … but Snape seemed to have liked him … and anything which Snape liked … Aurora couldn't complain.

"He is out of Azkaban … how is he?" She asked.

"He has changed a lot; physically … he doesn't have his charming school boy looks anymore. And he is desperate for a job." Ginny said.

"And he asked you … that's strange". Aurora wondered.

"I ran into him in a shop … so what do you think?" Ginny asked her.

"It's hard to imagine a Malfoy working as a caretaker … is he ok with it?" Aurora asked.

"Actually I haven't given him a job offer yet … but I guess he will be fine." When Aurora looked skeptical, Ginny added, "I want to help him out, Aurora. Surely you must understand."

"Of course I do … and if you trust him … I am fine with it. Although, it might be a better if we keep this employment hidden from the rich parents." Aurora said.

"Yeah … I guess." Ginny said.

On Saturday morning, Draco was waiting in the Leaky Cauldron for Ginny. He was almost sure that she wouldn't show up but he still sat there waiting. After half an hour of wait he stood up to leave but then he saw her coming in through the door and he sighed with relief. Ginny saw him and walked towards his table.

"Sorry I am late … James was insisting that he came along … no offence, but I don't think he trusts you." Ginny said casually.

"Well he is Harry Potter's son … I expect that from him … now do you have a job for me?" Draco said coming straight to point.

"I do … Do you know about 'Potter's Fun House'? Ginny asked.

"Isn't that the orphanage you and Potter opened?"

_So Draco at least read newspapers in Azkaban. _Ginny thought. Then she said, "It's more than an orphanage … it's a home for such kids. And it's also a school for pre-Hogwarts teaching. Now we need someone to look after those kids all the time … like a guardian. I have Aurora Sinistra working like that but she could use some help. I also need someone to take care of the property and general stuff required by the kids."

"You need an Argus Filch for your orphanage." Draco said disgustingly.

"More like a manager … and it's not an orphanage. Now are you interested?" Ginny asked impatiently.

"Do I have a choice?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Well good then … now here is the offer." Ginny said giving Draco an official looking paper. Draco read through the paper. Apart from a not so decent salary, it looked alright. He was given a room in the 'House' for accommodation and his food would be provided.

Ginny continued, "Initially you will just take care of the property and the kids … then later on you can start teaching some basic subjects in the school."

"Fine." He said; then he added, "I guess Potter was making up for his pathetic childhood when he thought of opening this orphanage … huh Weaslette?"

Draco could see Ginny was not pleased by this. _Damn, _Draco thought, _why did he have to open his mouth? _

"There are two things you should know if you want to continue working with me, Mr. Malfoy." Ginny said calmly, "Firstly, I would prefer if you would call me Ginny or Mrs. Potter. Secondly, you will never ever insult Harry or any member of my family ever again. Am I clear?"

"Like a crystal … Ginny." Draco replied slowly.

"Good … here is the address … I will expect you on Monday at 9 am." Ginny gave him a piece of parchment with the address and left without giving him a second glance. And again Draco watched her till she disappeared.

_**Author's Note: **__I got the Sinistra/Snape shipping from the author 'She's a Star'. If you haven't read her '__Lamentations of a Starry-Eyed Twit__'__ yet, you must read it; it's the most hilarious fanfic I have read. And I know she says it's Auriga Sinistra, but JKR confirmed that Professor Sinistra's first name is Aurora. Also Snape dies in the war and Sinistra leaves Hogwarts to work with Harry and Ginny for the Potter's Fun House. Dobby also leaves Hogwarts to work with Harry. Stay tuned … more updates are on their way. _


	5. Potter’s Fun House

Chapter 5: Potter's Fun House

"It's not an orphanage." That's what Ginny had said and Draco now realized how true that was. He was standing in front of a very colorful building with three floors. Each floor was painted in a different color which kept changing. It had a huge garden/playground area in front with beautiful flowers around. There were bunch of kids playing. The building was surrounded by a six feet brick wall with a gate in front of it. There was a huge mirror placed on one of the gates.

Draco could hear the laughter coming from kids. Draco felt relieved. May be it wont be such a bad place to work after all. The place seemed like a cheery place with no traces of dullness, sadness or disappointment of an orphanage.

Draco pushed a bell on the gate and looked around. Ginny's face appeared on the mirror.

"Come on in. Take left when you enter the building. You will see us in the first room." She said.

Draco passed the play area … some of the kids turned and looked at him. One little girl smiled and waved at him. Draco couldn't help but smile back. He was still looking at the kids as he entered the front door.

_Swooooooosh_ … A gas like substance got sprayed on him from the sides and of the door.

"What the …?" He exclaimed trying to get the fog out of his face.

"Sorry about that," He heard someone say. "Just a security measure to detect cursed objects … it won't happen again."

When the fog cleared, Draco saw professor Sinistra standing in front of him. It had been almost 8 years since Draco had seen her. She was never a looker but she had something which had attracted Snape. He always though it was the glow in her eyes. However, that glow was gone now.

"Professor Sinistra, How are you?" He asked pleasantly.

"Oh Draco … I am not a professor anymore." She said shaking her head. "The kids call me Miss Aura now … I prefer it. I am glad you decided to join us. I have to leave now but I will catch up with you soon. Ginny is in there." She said.

"Alright … um … thanks". Draco replied.

He entered the room where Ginny was sitting with a large register in front of her. The room looked a lot like the Hogwarts staff room with few cupboards around and a coffee machine at the corner. There was also large mirror on the table which showed the area outside the main gate.

Ginny smiled when she saw him and said "Just give me few minutes … I have to finish this up. Then we will go for a tour. I took the liberty to order some new robes for you. They are in that cupboard … feel free to try them on."

"You didn't have to do that … I can buy my own cloths." Draco said a bit haughtily.

"It's not a charity Draco … They are coming from your paycheck". Ginny replied smoothly.

"Oh … ok then … just so we are clear." Draco said sheepishly.

He walked towards the cupboard. Ginny had gotten him 3 robes and he selected one on them to put over his t-shirt and jeans. He saw some croissants near the coffee machine and helped himself. Suddenly Dobby appeared in front of him. This startled him and he dropped his croissant. However, this was nothing compared to the reaction that Dobby gave when he saw Draco. Now Dobby was always afraid of his former masters and looking at Draco there didn't help his nerves.

"Oh Miss … Master Draco is here … we need to get out of here …. Run!!!" He screamed running towards Ginny. He took her hands and started to pull her up.

"Relax Dobby" Ginny said holding Dobby arm. "Mr. Malfoy is going to work for us … ok? So you take care of him … Don't worry he won't hurt you." Ginny added seeing Dobby's skeptical look.

Dobby looked at Ginny as if she has gone mad. But he didn't think it was his position to say anything. He hoped she will learn in time. "If miss says so …" He said slowly. "Would miss like to see the cake Dobby has prepared for Master Andy?"

"Later Dobby … Thanks for doing it. You can go now … I will have to show Mr. Malfoy around".

Dobby nodded. He gave Draco one last scrutinizing look and disappeared.

"What a friendly fellow." Draco commented.

"Well can you blame him?" Ginny said. "Come on now."

Ginny and Draco walked outside the room and Ginny started explaining about the House.

"As you may know Potter's Fun House was opened after the war by Harry and me. There was so much destruction around and so many families were torn that we just had to do something to build everything again. Harry had a huge fortune and he put all of that money to build this. We went to St. Mungo's and got lots of kids who had lost their parents. These kids were anywhere from 1 year old to 14 years old. We didn't want them to feel that they were in an orphanage. So we built this fun place where these kid can actually feel home."

"How many kids you have here?" Draco asked.

"We have around 25 kids … we had more than 50 kids one time … but then some got adopted … some were taken by their relatives and some came of age and left. Do you know that lot of couples who came for adopting didn't prefer a death eater's child? It's the same prejudice as that for muggle-born child and it sucks."

Ginny thought Draco would comment on it but he remained quiet. So she continued, "Anyway, later we thought we should open a pre-Hogwarts school as well. Bill, my eldest bother, suggested that actually. He used to leave his kids with me sometimes and I used to teach them some basic stuff like Math and Geography. Most of the kids are home-schooled before they go to Hogwarts so we thought why not create a school … we can baby-sit and teach them as well. So now we are a school from 10 am to 4 pm. Aurora joined in as a teacher and sometimes my Mom come in to teach. We don't teach magic though … that's for Hogwarts."

"Will I teach too?" Draco asked.

"Yeah may be sometime in near future. Now the ground floor is where we have most of the classes. The top two floors are where the kids live." Ginny said.

"Potter must have left you a fortune if you can maintain all this so nicely." Draco commented.

"Not lot of it has left now. We get our money from charity and from the school fees. Of course the kids who live here study for free. Mind this, the school fees is also very minimal.

They had reached at the end of the corridor. "And this will be your room." She said pointing at a door. Draco pushed the door and looked inside … It was a small room with one bed, a table, a chair and a cupboard. It had an attached bathroom. Old Draco who was used to living in Malfoy Manor would have flinched at the look of it, but this one had spent 7 years in Azkaban.

"It's nice". He said finally.

Ginny looked at Draco trying to detect the sarcasm. She could not find it. She felt relieved. _May be she did not make a mistake, like her brothers had suggested. May be she really can make a difference in this man's life. This man after all had made a difference in her life once._

"I am glad to hear that." She said smiling.

_**Author's Note: **__Till now, I was just creating the base of the story. The real fun stuff starts from the next chapter. Thanks for all your reviews. _


	6. A Friendly Chat

Chapter 6: A Friendly Chat

It had been almost 3 weeks since Draco had joined the House. To his surprise, he liked his work and to his astonishment the all the kids seem to like him too. Well almost all; the exception was of course James Potter. Draco didn't know why the little boy didn't like him … maybe he inherited some of the dislike from Potter. Draco did not mind that … the feeling was some how mutual. In the House, Draco's work involved taking care of the needs of the children, looking after the school property and maintaining inventory log for the kitchen and school. He realized that Dobby kept well out of his way which actually amused him.

Ginny was showing more trust in him as each day passed. This was something he was not used to in Azkaban. And Aurora seemed to have developed a soft spot for him. He didn't know if it was because of pity or because of the fact that Snape had spent his last few months helping him out. Draco didn't care for either reason. What he did care was making sure he doesn't give them any chance to complain. He had spent too many months searching and waiting for a decent job and a decent meal.

After the horrid experience of war and later that of Azkaban, Draco was starting to appreciate his life in the House. He had almost lost the ghostly face he had gained in Azkaban. He was sitting in the staff room working on the log and musing over his life when Ginny entered.

"I have to go and meet one of our benefactors … I will be going to Diagon Alley … do you need anything from there?" Ginny asked.

"No … when will you be back?" Draco asked.

"In an hour or two … are you ok? You were kind of lost when I came in?" Ginny asked

"Oh … I am fine". Draco said a bit surprised. Nobody noticed him much in Azkaban.

"Oh ok then… see you later." She said going out of the door.

Draco went back to work, however after 10 minutes he was interrupted again. He looked up and saw the Weasley twins standing in front of him.

"Ginny is not here." Draco said curtly.

"We know Malfoy … she told us she is coming to Diagon Alley and will meet us at the shop." Fred said closing the staffroom door.

"We are here to see you." George said sitting in the chair next to him.

"And to have a little friendly chat with you." Fred said sitting on the other side of him.

It didn't look to Draco that it was going to be a friendly chat. "What do you want?" He asked.

"You see we were talking to Ginny the other day," started Fred

"And she told us something very unbelievable about you" George finished.

Draco looked at them questioningly.

"She said you are doing a very good job here." Fred clarified.

"She did?" Draco asked.

"You see? We were surprised too just like you." George continued, "So we started thinking why would you give her such an impression."

"We thought Ginny is a smart girl ... it's not easy to fool her." Fred said.

"But then we thought that Ginny is also a very beautiful girl," George said.

Draco's was looking from Fred to George and back as they spoke. It looked as if someone was watching a tennis game. He put a hand on his neck and said, "I don't see any point in what you are talking about."

"The point dear Draco is that why are you doing a good job?" Fred asked

"I like my job." Draco said instinctively.

"tut tut … wrong answer … try again." George said as if talking to a child.

"What do you mean try again?" Draco asked confused.

"We know you are dim Malfoy, but not that stupid." Fred said.

"So wipe that confused look from your face and tell us what you have in mind?" George said.

"I don't understand." Draco said.

"Understand this Malfoy … that Ginny is our little sister and you are being a goody-goody boy in front of her … which you are not, as all of us, including you, know." Fred said.

"So stop trying to pretend and start trying to keep yourself away from her as far as possible." George said.

"Because if we get any hint that you have NOT kept you filthy hands to yourself …" Fred said.

"Or that you did NOT stop your mind, when it wondered in her general direction …" George said

"You will be sorry you ever got out of Azkaban." Fred said threateningly.

"Just a friendly advice … we hope it's clear." George said.

Draco understood what they were talking about now. "It could not have been clearer." he said sarcastically.

"See I told you he will get our point," Fred said to George.

They heard the staffroom door open and Aurora Sinistra came in. _It was about time_ Draco thought

"What's up guys? Ginny is not around actually." She said seeing Fred and George.

"Yeah … dear Draco told us … we were just about to leave." George said getting up from the chair.

"Our work here is done." Fred said patting Draco's back as he got up from his chair.

Aurora watched them leave. When they were out of sight she turned to face Draco. "They threatened you … didn't they?" She asked Draco.

"How do you know?" Draco asked surprised.

"I know because they generally do that to all the men who come near Ginny." Aurora said.

"All men?" Draco said before he could stop himself.

Aurora sat across Draco and looked at him. "Ginny is a beautiful girl, Draco … surely you have noticed that." Aurora said.

Draco didn't reply. Aurora continued, "In addition to that she is Potter's widow … it's like she is a martyr … everyone wants a piece of that. And she is smart and funny … you can't blame her, if men want to associate themselves with her." She paused and then continued again, "What her brothers don't understand is she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. So don't you worry about them."

"I am not worried." Draco said. "I have nothing to fear from them … I don't like Ginny that way."

Aurora kept looking at him for few seconds. Then she said smirking, "Of course you don't." Draco couldn't meet her eyes, so he went back to his register.

_**Author's Note: **__You must have noticed that Fred and George finish each other sentences in books. I tried to do that here … it was very annoying for Draco. I got the concept of Ginny being a martyr from Jackie Kennedy. I saw a movie based on her recently. I hope you like this chapter … more coming up soon.__Oh and if you have not done it yet, go give W.O.M.B.A.T 3 on JKR's website._


	7. Meet the Boyfriend

Chapter 7: Meet the Boyfriend

Ever since Aurora had told Draco about Ginny's suitors, he had been curious about who Ginny was currently dating. He had been working for the House for almost two months now and he had not gotten any hint of who Ginny was currently going out with; that is if she was. His curiosity increased one Thursday afternoon when he heard Ginny talking to someone through staffroom floo.

"He said he will pick me up here in like 30 minutes. There is no way I can drop James at your place and get ready to go out with him." Ginny was saying.

"I thought it was at 7:00 … what happened?" Hermione asked. Her head was floating between the yellow flames.

"He said he has to go to Ireland tonight on some important Ministry business so he is asking for an early dinner." Ginny replied.

"Oh alright … I will send Ron over to pick up James. And Ginny try to enjoy your date this time." Hermione said.

"Oh come on Hermione … I enjoy dating him …" Ginny said irritatingly.

"Sure you do …" Hermione said with an obvious sarcasm and with a pop her head was gone.

"I hate her sometimes." Ginny grumbled.

"I know what you mean" Draco said coming from behind.

"Geez Draco!!! You scared me …" Ginny said startled.

"So you have a date tonight?" Draco asked casually.

"Yes" Ginny replied busily. She was moving her wand over her head and her hairs were now tying themselves in a nice bun. She looked at herself in the mirror and gave her wand a tiny flick near both her ears. Few strands came out of her bun and fell lazily on her face near her ears.

"There … that's done." She said looking into the mirror.

Draco watched her with a corner of his eyes. A little change like that made her much older and much prettier.

"So who is the lucky guy?" Draco asked trying to be nonchalant.

Ginny looked at Draco and smiled, "Lucky? Do you really mean it?"

"Errr … I was just trying to be polite." He said hastily. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to".

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "It's Terry Boot. He was in Ravenclaw in your year."

"Yeah I think I remember him." Draco said.

"He works for Department of International Magical Cooperation." Ginny informed him.

"And he is a pompous arrogant fool …." Ron said coming inside the room. "Hello Malfoy" He said looking daggers at Draco.

"Weasley … how are you?" Draco said.

"Oh but you will probably like him Malfoy …" Ron said ignoring his greetings. "As you are of a kind … or at least you were before you went to Azkaban."

"Ron!!!" Ginny said indignantly.

"Tell me Weasley," Draco said to Ron, "Now that Potter is gone whose side-kick are you now a days?" He paused as if trying to remember something and continued with a smirk, "Oh that's right … you married Granger … so you must be her tail now."

"Enough both of you" Ginny interrupted as Ron was about to retort. "Ron, please take James … he is in the kitchen with Dobby. I will pick him up at 8:00."

"Fine … be careful Draco … not everyone is as forgiving as my sister here." Ron said and with a hateful look at Draco he left the room.

Ginny sighed and turned to Draco. "Draco, I thought I made it clear that you are not supposed to insult my family." Ginny said calmly.

"He started it." Draco said angrily. Ginny smiled thinking of how childish that sounded. Seeing Ginny, Draco could not help but smile in return.

"Ok fine … I will try to control my temper" He said taking a deep breath, "All the Azkaban education is coming back to me. I will leave you to get ready … I will be in my room if you need something."

Twenty minutes later Ginny was knocking at Draco's door. When he opened his door, he momentarily felt blank looking at her. She was wearing a light blue gown with no sleeves. She had put on a thin silver chain with a little pearl pendent hanging from it. Her lips wore light pink lipstick. Her lips were moving and suddenly Draco realized she was saying something. Coming back to himself he tried to catch up on what he had missed.

"… So that's taken care of. Don't worry about it." She was saying.

_What's taken care of? _Draco thought.

"You know Terry Boot, right?" She said waving her hand towards the guy standing next to her.

Only then Draco realized she was not alone. Terry Boot had grown a lot since Draco had last seen him. He had his hand around Ginny's bare shoulders. Draco instantly hated him.

"Yeah … how are you Boot?" He asked.

"Malfoy!!! …. You employed Malfoy to work with you … come on Ginerva how can you do that? He was a Death Eater before … helloooo!!!" Terry Boot said.

"Helloooo … I am standing right here." Draco said in the same tone.

"I am not scared of you, Malfoy … I have got connections in the Ministry to send you back from where you came from." Terry Boot said threateningly.

"Oh really… and do you have connections in St. Mungo's to patch you up if your bones become disconnected with each other?" Draco asked almost innocently. He thought Ginny almost smiled at his comment but the next moment she became serious.

"Merlin!!! Not again" She said exasperatedly. "Terry, please let's go. I will see you tomorrow Draco. Good Night."

As they were walking away, Draco heard Terry saying, "You are making a mistake … you can not seriously trust him?"

"I trust him and he deserves a second chance, Terry … we all do." Ginny replied.

There were million things that Ron and Draco disagreed on … but they agreed on one thing – Terry Boot was one big pompous arrogant fool.

_**Author's Note: **__I enjoyed writing this chapter. Draco is trying not to get affected by Ginny, but he just can't help it. Of course, Ron still hates him and people do not trust him but he is hanging in there, thanks to Ginny. Please keep reading and reviewing. _


	8. Oh Damn

Chapter 8: Oh Damn

"So how was your date?" Aurora asked Ginny the following morning.

Ginny, Draco and Aurora were sitting in the staffroom each with a log file of accounts. Draco's hearing suddenly got sharpened at these words but he didn't look up. He continued looking down, his ears hanging on each word of the conversation.

"It was fine … we went to a Muggle restaurant actually … they serve the best pasta." Ginny replied.

"So did you have an actual conversation or like before it was a one way lecture from his side?" Aurora asked.

"He just has fascinating anecdotes to share … I don't mind him talking." Ginny said defensively.

Aurora rolled her eyes and said, "Ginny, you have a 4-year old son, a school full of kids, who can make life as interesting as being in a Quidditch World Cup Final, you have brothers who all do exciting work and then you yourself are one of the most amusing girls I have ever met. And you are telling me his Ministry affairs are more interesting then what you can talk about?"

"Well I don't want to bore him with my family and kids … ok?" Ginny said.

"Fine … I am just looking out for you." Aurora said frustratingly.

"Come on Aurora … as if my mother, brothers and their wives are not enough … you too … I am not a child." Ginny said annoyed.

"Yeah I know, I know … but you will always be a child to me." Aurora said. This time Ginny rolled her eyes. Aurora closed her register and stood up, "Oh alright" She said, "I am going for the class now."

"See you later." Ginny said.

When Aurora left, Ginny sighed and looked at Draco. He was still looking into the log, but his eyes were not moving.

"Alright … spit it out." Ginny said.

"What?" Draco asked looking up.

"Don't you have to say anything? Any opinions? Any suggestions?" Ginny asked.

"Dump the guy … he is not good enough for you." Draco said simply.

"Yeah right … what do you know what's good for me?" Ginny said sharply.

Draco looked at Ginny for few seconds and then said, "You are right … I don't know … you asked my opinion and there it was. It's your life … you deal with it."

Before Ginny could reply James came in the room. He looked a bit disoriented.

"James … what's wrong, Sweety?" Ginny asked.

"I don't feel good Mommy … I just threw up on Alana." He said.

"Oh Merlin!!!" Ginny touched his forehead. "You have fever … let's take you home ok?" Ginny said worried. "I will see you later." She said to Draco and then she took James hand and left for home.

The later turned out to be 7:00 pm that night. She heard her floo buzzer in her bedroom and went to check on the fireplace in the living room. She saw Draco's head floating in the fire.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Me and Aurora almost completed the log account … we need you to look up some discrepancies … you want to see it tonight?" He said.

"Oh Gosh" Ginny said hitting her head with her hand, "I totally forgot … I have to take these logs to Gringotts tomorrow. Damn James is really sick." She said looking towards his bedroom.

"I can bring it here and we can complete it … should not take more than an hour." Draco suggested.

Ginny looked at him with surprise. "You sure you won't mind working late?" Ginny asked.

"No … I can apparate there in 5 minutes." Draco said.

Generally after the school and dinner, all the kids in the House go back to their rooms. There is not much for Draco to do after that. Another hour of work would only make his night go faster.

By the time they had finished up looking all the files, they were both exhausted. Ginny got lemonade for him and sat down beside him.

"Well good thing we completed that." She said. "Those Goblins are too shrewd with accounts. Thanks Draco."

"Yeah … Sure". Draco said leaning back on the sofa and stretching.

They looked at each other for a while then Ginny said, "You know I wondered if I was doing the right thing by hiring you … everyone was so skeptical … I am glad I proved them wrong".

Draco smiled. "I guess they were just waiting for me to fail."

"Yeah I guess … after Harry died, they have been too protective of me." Ginny said.

"I read about Potter's death in the news paper … I think it was really stupid of him to die like that." Draco said.

Ginny looked at him frowning, "He was just doing his job, Draco."

"Oh come on who are you kidding?" Draco said. "That job was for Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. It was a simple case of muggle baiting. But noooo … I guess your Potter wanted more celebrity status … just because it happened near Buckingham Palace, it doesn't mean he had to stick his nose in there."

"Enough Draco!!!" Ginny said glaring.

But Draco didn't stop. "Well I can just imagine the delight of the death-eater … all he wanted was a little chaos and what he got was the famous Harry Potter trotting his way into the trap. All he had to do was fire the killing curse on the unsuspecting Potter. Well only this time Potter managed to kill himself instead of one of his minions."

Slap!!!

Ginny had slapped Draco on the face. "Don't you ever say such things about Harry. I will not tolerate it." She said in a dangerously angry voice. Her eyes were starting to well up.

Draco felt angry too. "But they are true Ginny …" He continued, "Being a Hero is fine but not when you have your wife and a child depending on you. And certainly not when there are others to do the job … but well that's Potter … he had this saving people thing didn't he … who asked him to put his neck into the affair that doesn't even concern him …"

Slap!!!

Ginny slapped Draco again. The tears were starting to come out of her eyes.

"Ginny, stop it!!!" Draco said grabbing her hand as she tried to slap him the third time. She was breathing hard now. Draco moved one of his hands to wipe her tear off.

"Don't you dare touch me." She said hitting his hand hard.

"Dammit Weasley!!!" Draco said frustratingly. No girl has slapped him before and this one is not going to get away with it. Draco quickly put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her face closer. Then he kissed her lips.

Ginny struggled to break free but Draco kept his hold strong. He tried to open her mouth to deepen the kiss but she kept it closed firmly all the while pushing him away. Slowly Draco pulled back, but he kept his hand firmly on her head so that their faces were still close.

"I always wanted to do that." Draco said hoarsely. "But I won't insist if you don't want to." He said looking deep in Ginny's wet eyes. Ginny looked back in those grey eyes … something clicked or may be her mind went numb or may be she was never kissed during an argument before or may be it had been a long while since she had been kissed with such ferocity … whatever the reason, she moved towards Draco and they started kissing again.

This time she did open her mouth and the kiss deepened. Her hands went up in his hair to feel the blonde softness between her fingers. Draco's hands were on her back rubbing her gently up and down. Somewhere during the kiss, Ginny felt herself lying on the sofa with Draco right on top of her. One of Draco's hands was now near her breast feeling her lacy bra beneath.

_What am I doing? _Ginny thought._ How could this feel so good? _And before her mind could think of further possibilities, she became aware of a constant coughing sound punctuated with a small voice calling her.

She broke up the kiss looking horrified.

"Mommy?" she heard James voice calling from the bedroom. This was followed by another coughing sound.

She moved herself out of the sofa quickly and without giving a second glance to Draco, ran inside the bedroom.

"Honey … what's wrong baby?" She asked James.

"Can't sleep Mommy …" James said in a weak voice.

"Its ok baby … Mommy is here … she is here now." Ginny said getting into the bed with her son. She held him tight and started rocking him.

"Who is in the living room?" James asked sleepily.

"Nobody sweetheart … absolutely nobody …" Ginny said.

Draco didn't want to hear anymore. He went outside the house and apparated back to Potter's Fun House.

_**Author's Note:**__ Ok … this was one of those harder chapters. I titled this one 'Oh Damn' because that's how Ginny and Draco and hopefully my readers would react after the kiss. Some of you might think this happened too soon … but trust me there is still lot to come in the story. I would like to thank my better half for this chapter._


	9. Forget that ever happened

Chapter 9: Forget that ever happened

The next two days were difficult for Draco. He kept touching his lips as if reminding himself of Ginny's soft lips. His mind kept roaming on her long red hairs with their flowery smell and the feeling she aroused in him.

He also could not forget the horrified look on Ginny's face when she had broken the kiss. _What was that? Was she appalled by the idea of kissing him?_ Then another thought hit him. If Ginny was so upset, she might be very angry with him … she might not want to see him ever again … that would mean only one thing. He would be fired soon.

Now Draco was not earning much, but he liked working for the 'House'. He liked the food Dobby provided. He also liked working close to Ginny. He had no intensions of looking for another job. He had been unemployed and hungry before and the thought of being like that again dreaded him.

So when he saw Ginny on Monday morning, he just had to talk to her.

"Ginny?" He called her from behind.

"Oh Draco … hello … How are you? How was your weekend? Were kids any trouble?" She asked smiling pulling her coat out.

"What?" Draco asked. He didn't expect Ginny to be greeting him … that to with a smile on her face. "Yeah I am fine." He continued answering her questions, "No problem at the house." _Why is Ginny acting so normal?_ He thought.

"Mine was good too … James is feeling alright now so I brought him here. My meeting with Goblins went good too … thanks for your help with the logs." She said still smiling.

"Ginny …umm … about that night …" Draco started.

"What night?" Ginny asked interrupting him. She had now opened a closet and was searching for something.

"Err … Friday Night …" Draco said confused.

"What about that?" Ginny asked her face still hidden in the closet.

"Erm … are you upset with me?" Draco asked.

"Why should I be … you helped with the accounts … why should I be upset?" Ginny said. But Draco felt her voice strained.

"Because … umm … I kissed you." He said awkwardly.

"You did? … I don't remember." Ginny said almost in a whisper.

"Ginny … that is you, right? I hope I am not talking to someone else in Polyjuice Potion." Draco said.

Ginny smiled and turned. Her face was a shade of red, "Ok fine … just forget that ever happened." She said.

"So you are not angry with me?" Draco asked.

"I was upset that night Draco and it happened … just forget about it." She said.

"That's what you do when you get upset?" Draco asked mischievously.

"Don't rub it in Draco … forget that ever happened." Ginny said sternly.

"So I am not fired?" Draco blurted out.

"Fired? … Oh you thought … Merlin … go back to work Draco." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

Draco turned to leave and then he stopped as another thought entered his mind.

"Oh and Ginny" He said, "I am sorry for what I said about Potter. He was a good man."

Ginny gulped. _Is that really Draco talking?_ "Thanks Draco, that means a lot to me. Let's just forget that whole thing happened … ok?"

"Right." Draco said.

Draco was not sure whether he was happy or sad about Ginny's reaction. On one hand he was relived that Ginny was not upset about it. On the other hand he was slightly hurt that she pretended the moment they shared never happened. _Why is she dismissing it so flippantly?_ It's not like he expected anything more … but to ignore his kiss like that. Well it had been a while since someone had kissed him, _(almost eight years now)_ but never before had he been disregarded like that. He was not used to that.

_**Author's Note: **__Well a small chapter here. So the kiss never happened and we are back to square one now. Also believe it or not Draco's apology was sincere … well most of it. Draco still believes Harry was foolish to get himself killed but he does think Harry was a good person. Thanks for all your reviews. _

_P.S. I got an 'E' in W.O.M.B.A.T 3. :-)_


	10. No One Messes with this Weasley

Chapter 10: No One Messes with this Weasley

"And then he said … Terry my boy!!! You made all this possible. I will recommend you for our 'Ireland's Elite' award. It's the first time we will be giving this to a foreign official." Terry Boot was saying to Ginny. "And then I said … Oh Mr. Somers, you are too kind. I was only doing my duty. And he said, Modest Terry … as always."

"Right". Ginny commented wearily.

Ginny was on another date with Terry Boots and as usual he was boring her with all the details of his recent international trip.

"… oh and wait till you see the Shamrock leaf showpiece Mrs. Somers gave me. It's a beautiful thing encrusted with Gold and other jewels. It must cost more than 100 Galleons." He continued.

"Nice." Ginny said.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No No … I am fine." Ginny replied.

"Oh ok … I thought you were not listening to me." Terry said.

"Oh No … I am all ears." Ginny said smiling. "I am just a bit tired, that's all."

"Well I am almost done with my pie here. We will leave then … ok Ginerva?" He asked.

"Why do you call me Ginerva? Everyone calls me Ginny." She said irritatingly.

"Oh but sweetheart … I am not everyone, am I? I am your special man who adores you." He said sweetly.

Ginny smiled. Hermione's voice rang in her head. _"I know I have asked you this before … but tell me again why are you going out with this guy?"_ And right now Ginny was really thinking hard for the good reasons to throw on Hermione's face. Unfortunately she was not having any luck.

After dinner, Terry and Ginny walked to his apartment.

"Do you want to come up for a coffee?" He asked.

"No Terry … I am tired." Ginny said.

"Ok … do you want to come up for some Terry's Hot Love … it will refresh you" He asked smiling. He was standing close to Ginny. He put his arms around her.

"No Terry … thanks." Ginny replied trying to release her self.

"I promise you, it will be nice and lovely." He said in a seductive voice.

"No really, Terry … I have to go back. Aurora will be dropping James soon." Ginny insisted.

"Forget about your son for one night … We can floo Aurora, she can handle James for one night. She handles so many kids." Terry said still keeping his hold strong.

"Seriously, Terry … No." Ginny said firmly.

"Common Ginerva … we have been dating for almost three months now … we need to move forward ok … come on lets spend the night together. You don't know what you are missing." He said smirking.

"Oh Really?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"Oh yes … you didn't see how many girls were giving me the look in the restaurant. And I literally had to push a girl outside my hotel room in Ireland. Why? Because I want you. You are one lucky woman." He said proudly.

Ginny felt disgusted. "Fine Terry, let me make something very clear for you … I am not interested in having sex with you. In fact, I am not interested in dating you anymore. We are through … Go and make someone else lucky. Good Night." She said and released herself from his grip.

"Hey no one treats me like that" Terry said hotly.

"Well get used to it." Ginny said and she disapparated before he could say another word.

The repercussions of Ginny's behavior came a day later. Ron came to the staffroom next afternoon banging the door open.

"I told you that guy is an ass-hole … what were you thinking?" He screamed at Ginny.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Ginny asked. She had no idea what he was talking about. She looked at Draco as if to ask him, if he knew anything. Draco looked just as clueless.

Ron continued, "Well as if it was not bad enough that you were going out with that arrogant fool … I can't believe you would fall so down to sleep with him?"

"Ron calm down … you are not making any sense … what are you talking about?"

"I heard him … Terry Boot … he was boasting how he got the famous Ginny Potter to beg him to have sex with her. Merlin Ginny … Were you so desperate?" He asked his face full of disgust.

Things started to make sense now ... she looked at Draco. "Draco, could you please leave us alone."

Draco didn't intend to but he thought better of it. After he left Ginny looked at Ron, "What did Terry say?" She asked him quietly.

"He said you begged him to sleep with you." Ron said angrily.

"And you believed him?" Ginny asked.

Ron was taken aback. He spluttered, "I … well you are going out with him … aren't you?" His cheeks were turning red with embarrassment.

"I broke up with him Ron … last night … when he tried to make a move on me." Ginny said.

"Oh I … umm … well I thought …" He sighed. "I am sorry Ginny … I should have kicked his ass when I heard that."

"Well I am going to do just that … and I want you to make sure that everyone in the Ministry knows that I did it." She said.

Ron smiled, "Sure … and I will tell Hermione she should expect a visit from your ex soon at St. Mungo's."

Later that afternoon, Ginny and Draco were discussing the list of supplies, when Hermione's head popped in the fireplace.

"Hey Ginny" She called.

"Hermione … how are you?" Ginny asked

"I am good … I just wanted to let you now that Boot is fine now … although he seems to have forgotten who bat-boogey hexed him." Hermione replied smiling. "I didn't know the caster could do a memory charm as well."

"Oh I am sure he remembers" Ginny said smiling back "I think he cannot accept that somebody got better of him. Or may be he doesn't want people to know the identity of his caster."

"Well Ron will take care that people know the identity. I am glad you dumped him Ginny." Hermione added.

"Me too … Thanks Hermione." Ginny said

"You know I have got a new healer working with me … he is really nice …" Hermione started.

"No Hermione … I am done." Ginny interrupted her. She was used to Hermione's match-making passion. Hermione had made her personal responsibility to get guys for Ginny, something Ron didn't appreciate much. "Bye now … I am working." Ginny said.

"Oh ok … let me know if you change your mind … Bye." With that Hermione's face vanished.

Draco and Ginny kept working for few more minutes. Then Ginny said, "I did not sleep with him."

Draco looked at her, "I know … you could never." He said.

"Really? Why would you say that?"

"Because you are not dumb." He replied. "And in future, I will remember Boot before upsetting you." He added smiling.

Ginny smirked, "You better."

_**Author's Note: **__Well that's one down for Draco. A step closer now._


	11. Show me the Money

Chapter 11: Show me the Money

It was that time of the year when lot of rich wizards and witches tried to dispose of their additional incomes. It was also the time of the year when Ginny and Aurora sought such wizards and witches for financial funding.

"So who will be our main contributor this time?" Ginny asked Aurora.

It was Aurora's job to research on the rich and wealthy. Something she liked to do a lot too.

"Theodore Nott … you know him?"

"Nott … Nott … wasn't he a Death-Eater?" Ginny said. She thought she had heard the name in her fourth year of Hogwarts.

"His father was. Theodore Nott was in Hogwarts, a year ahead of you, in Slytherin." Aurora said.

"Right … I think I remember him … What's his story?" Ginny asked.

"Well like you know his father was a death eater and he went to Azkaban when Harry, you and others fought in the Ministry. He died there soon after the war. His wife Alexia Nott was a very smart woman. Unlike other Death-Eater wives, she took in her hands to manage all the finances. Nott had a small business of gold jewelry and it was all in Alexia Nott's name. So when the Ministry was trying to seize all the Death-Eater's possessions they could not touch the Nott business. Alexia was also smart to keep her son out of Dark Lord's reach unlike some." Aurora said. Ginny knew she was talking about Draco.

"I like this lady" Ginny said. "She should be fun to talk to."

"Unfortunately she has moved to America now so you won't be seeing her. Theodore Nott now takes care of all the business. My reliable sources tell me that he is one shrewd businessman. It has been just two years since he has taken over and he has already spread his business in many European countries."

"Does he donate a lot in charity?" Ginny asked.

"Well no … however if you read the recent 'Paris Newsweek' addition, you will find something very interesting about him."

Ginny gave her an inquisitive look.

"Well he was in this exhibition in Paris and some reporter was doing an article on it. Apparently this reporter had lost his family to death-eater attacks and started saying things to Nott. I guess to avoid bad publicity, Nott told him that he was sorry his Dad was a death-eater and he is trying his best to help those who have suffered in the war."

"So he is open to charity now … I like that." Ginny said rubbing her hands. "Still how does that make him our best contributor?"

"Well a little birdie told me that he has some money in his Gringott's account which he is trying to transfer into Switzerland. Now I happen to know that he does not have any business on Swiss land and he does not even intend to open it there in future. It just made me wonder if he is trying to hide it from the Ministry."

"You know I would never know how you find all these details." Ginny wondered.

"And you don't have to … you should go and meet him. You might want to take Draco along." Aurora suggested.

"Hmm". Ginny said.

Later that afternoon she talked to Draco about it.

"Theodore Nott???" Draco asked in surprise.

"Yes, according to Aurora, he is ready to give out some money to charity." Ginny said.

"Why do you want to take me?" He asked.

"Well you know him better than I do … he was in your house." Ginny explained.

"We never got along much. I sometimes felt he hated me … esp. when I was made prefect." Draco said.

"Oh I am sure you two can relate more than I can." Ginny said trying to reason with him.

Draco looked skeptical. "It might reduce your chances of funding. And what makes you think he will give charity to you?"

Ginny sighed. She said "Draco, the guy is trying to make up for what his Dad has done. Who better to help than the children suffered from the war? He will be doing this to assure his soul doesn't rot in hell. And he will be associated with Potter charity."

Draco looked at Ginny with a frown. He didn't like what she said about Nott. "Ginny, is that how you think about me?" He asked her slowly.

"What?" Ginny said perplexed.

"That I am making up for my sins by working here … to assure my soul does not go to hell." Draco said still frowning.

Ginny was quiet for a while … then she said, "Draco, I think you have already done your share. I do not see you as an ex death-eater or a Death-Eater's son; I see you as my able colleague. I confess that I employed you because of one reason only; you had saved Harry's life … but now I know that I did the right thing. I trust you Draco …"

Draco sighed, "I repented each day in that Azkaban cell." He said. "And when I started working here … seeing these kids … I don't know if I can ever repay."

"Trust me Draco you are doing your best. And you have repaid … you repaid long before you went to Azkaban. You repaid when you saved Harry." Ginny said sincerely.

Draco looked at Ginny and smiled, "That … umm … means a lot to me."

"Shall we go now?" Ginny asked smiling back.

"Well I already warned you about taking me … but as you wish."

"Thanks."

* * *

Theodore Nott was in his study when his house elf came in to tell him about the visitors. 

"Yes, Tintin?" He asked the old elf.

"Master Nott, there are two people in living room. They want to meet you." The elf replied in his squeaky voice.

"Who?" Nott asked.

"Tintin knows one, Master … she is Harry Potter's wife." Tintin said.

"Ginny Weasley???" astonished Nott got up to see the living room through the window. Tintin was right … that was Ginny. _And is that Draco Malfoy? What is he doing with her? _Theodore thought.

"Offer them some tea, Tintin … I will be right down." He said to his elf.

"Yes Master" Tintin replied and vanished.

Nott came down to meet them a few minutes later.

"Mrs. Ginny Potter," He said smiling and extending his hand. "What an honor to have you in my house?"

"Please Mr. Nott, do not embarrass me." Ginny replied smoothly.

"Please call me Theodore … Theo."

"And you can call me Ginny. And you know Draco Malfoy." She said gesturing towards Draco.

"Draco, how are you? It has been a long while. You are out of Azkaban, I see." Nott said shaking Draco's hand.

"Yes." Draco said dryly.

"So what can I do for you Ginny?" Nott asked sitting on the side couch. "Oh please have your tea … its getting cold." He said pointing at the cups which Tintin had filled with tea.

"Thanks." Ginny said. Then she continued, "Well let me get straight to the point."

"I always like that." Nott said nodding.

"Mr. Nott …" Ginny started.

"Theo, please." Nott interrupted.

"Theo, as you might know, me and Harry opened a small home for the kids who lost their families during the war." Ginny said

"Potter's Fun House." Nott had heard about it.

"Yes. It has been almost seven years now and we have done some very good work to improve the lives of those kids. We are also a pre-Hogwarts school, so parents can send their children to us for the basic studying. We are a non-profit organization. We maintain everything with charity we get from the society." Ginny paused.

"I see." Nott said. Then he sighed and continued, "I don't do charity, Ginny."

Ginny expected he would say something like that. She said, "See this as an investment, Theo."

"Investment?" Nott smiled. "Ginny, I am a businessman … I look for returns when I invest somewhere. What will a non-profit organization give me in return?"

"There are returns other than monetary profit. What you invest will help in building those kids life." Ginny said. "Ever heard of a thing called mental satisfaction? I am not a business woman, Theo … I am a social worker and that's my return … the satisfaction. The realization, that I can make a difference in their lives. When I go to bed each night, I can smile thinking of all the good things I am doing for them."

"If I invest my money in another company, I can make a difference in lives too." Nott said.

Ginny smiled, "We all do our share for the society Theo … You do by improving economy of the current and I by improving life of the future. There is still lot to build after the war."

Nott thought for a while and then said, "Ok … if I have to choose a charity … why yours?"

Ginny was ready for this question, "I heard somewhere that you are willing to help the victims of the war Theo. These kids got the toll of it. I don't think there is any place better for your money than to put in Potter's Fund." She had played her Ace card.

Nott smirked, "So I guess you heard about the Paris incident."

Ginny smiled back, "We keep our eyes and ears open for any generous contributor."

"I see." Nott said knowingly. "Oh look at that … I am a bad host. You haven't even touched the cookies or cake. Please help yourselves."

"Actually I would like to go to the bathroom if you don't mind." Ginny said standing up.

"Sure … Tintin will take you." Nott called for his elf. Ginny gave Draco a look that clearly meant convince him now and left.

"Some girl you got there, Draco." Nott commented.

Draco looked at him frowning. _Surely Nott didn't think he and Ginny_ … "I am just working for her." He said finally.

"Hmm … How long have you been working for her?" Nott asked.

"Almost 4 months now" Draco replied.

"I see … what do you suggest?" Nott asked.

Draco thought a bit. "Your money cannot go in better hands. Ginny takes her work very seriously. And trust me, one way or another you will be benefited by attaching yourself to Potter's name."

"Hmm … Can I ask you one more thing?" Nott said … this time bit hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Are you two involved? … you know like a …"

"No." Draco said quickly.

"So you are not interested in her?"

"No." Draco said even more quickly.

They remain quiet till Ginny came back.

"Alright, Ginny" Nott said to her. "I would like to visit the Potter's Fun House first before deciding."

"That sounds fair." Ginny said. They got up to leave. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Theo." She shook his hands.

"Trust me … the pleasure was all mine." He said smiling.

After Draco and Ginny came back to the house, Ginny slumped on the staffroom chair. "Well that went pretty well … see you helped."

"Yeah … Right." Draco said.

Something in Draco's tone didn't sound right, "What's bothering you?" She asked.

"Be careful with him, Ginny." Draco said.

"What? Why?" Ginny asked surprisingly.

"I … I don't like the way he looks at you." Draco said not looking at Ginny.

"Oh … come on Draco … you think this is the first time? I am used to 'the looks' Draco. Don't worry about me." Ginny said. She got up to get herself a glass of water.

"He asked me if I am interested in you" Draco said slowly.

Ginny stopped in her tracks. "Oh … and what did you say?" She asked him.

"No, of course." Draco said.

Ginny nodded, "Of course. Well thanks for looking out for me … I like that you care." She said.

"I don't." Draco said quickly.

"You know Draco … you are loosing your touch. I can almost tell that you are lying." Ginny said smirking. "Better brush up your Occlumency skills." With that she went out of the room. Draco bent to hit his head on the table.

_**Author's Note: **__So here we have another twist in the story. Hope you all liked it. Aurora has couple of Goblin friends who give her the inside scoop on rich and wealthy. And Ginny is no Legilimence but anyone can tell Draco cares about her._


	12. An Invitation

Chapter 12: An Invitation

The following Thursday, Theodore Nott visited the House. Ginny, Aurora, Draco, Dobby and most of the kids from the House had worked hard all morning to make the House as presentable as they could. Not that it was in a bad condition, but when you have more than 20 kids living in a fun place, it's bound to get a bit disorganized even by the Tonks' standards.

Later in the day, Ginny took Nott for the tour of all the three floors and looking at Nott's expressions she knew their hard work was well worth.

"This looks really impressive, Ginny." Nott said after the end of the tour.

"We work hard for it." Ginny said smiling.

"You have really maintained it well … when I saw the building from outside; I thought I had come to the wrong address." Nott said.

"Yeah, I have heard that before." Ginny said proudly.

Nott nodded. "Doesn't look like an orphanage this one." He said waving his hand.

"Well, that's because its not one … it's a Fun House." Ginny stated as a matter of fact.

"Yeah I can see that." Nott said looking into the walls of the corridors. They were filled with children paintings. They came back to the staffroom and Ginny gestured him to sit on one of the chairs.

"Dobby?" Ginny called.

In an instant Dobby appeared in front of them.

"Dobby, can you please arrange for some tea and refreshments for Mr. Nott here?" Ginny asked.

"Sure Miss." Dobby said bowing. He disappeared and the next moment there was tea and dishes full of cakes, cookies, sandwiches and chips in front of them.

"He is efficient." Nott said impressed.

Ginny nodded. "We take our work here very seriously and we just love to work here. Dobby was a cook at Hogwarts before. He came to work for us when we opened this House. Please help yourselves." She said pointing to the plate of sandwiches.

"I wanted to ask you something?" Nott said picking up a sandwich.

"Sure."

Nott looked at Ginny and gave a lopsided smile. Then he said, "You see next Thursday; there is a big conference of Business community in Diagon Alley. It will be followed by a huge Dinner and Dance party. All the rich and famous of London would be there. I was wondering if you will come with me to the party."

Ginny was expecting a question on the House. This came as a surprise. Not really sure on how to react, she just said, "Oh".

"I think it will be a great opportunity for you too. You can get more funding from the rich." Nott said.

"Yeah ..." Ginny replied still a bit confused.

"So will you come as my date? No pressure … ok? It will be fun though."

"I …"

But before Ginny could reply, she heard a loud voice coming from outside.

"Harry …. Don't run." It was Hermione's voice.

"Aunt Ginny …" The two year old said in his baby voice as he came inside the staffroom.

"Harry" Ginny said picking her nephew. "What are you doing here?"

"James?" Harry asked.

"He is in class, Sweety." Ginny said. Ron and Hermione soon followed the little boy into the staffroom.

"See, he is fine … you worry too much Hermione." Ron said seeing Harry.

"He was about to collide with that little girl." Hermione snapped.

"But he didn't." Ron replied.

"But he could have." Hermione said irritatingly.

Harry looked at Ginny clearly saying _here we go again_ … Ginny smiled thinking about how much the other Harry used to give the similar reaction.

"Dobby" Ginny called again.

Dobby appeared with a crack, startling Ron and Hermione.

"Dobby you have to stop doing that." Ron said.

"Dobby, please take Harry to James." Ginny said interrupting Ron. "He must be in the craft's class."

"Yes Miss. Come Master Wheezy." Dobby said taking Harry by hand.

"It's Weasley … Dobby." Harry said correcting Dobby.

As they left, Ron and Hermione looked like they were going to start their argument again; so Ginny quickly said, "I have company."

"Oh" Both said in unison.

Ginny looked at Nott, "Theo, you remember my brother Ron Weasley … and his wife Hermione? And you guys, remember Thoedore Nott?"

"Of course" Nott said. He moved towards the couple extending his hand. "Hello Ron!!!" He shook Ron's hand. "And Hermione …" He shook her hand well and then continued talking to Hermione, "I really admired you in school … most brilliant witch in Hogwarts." He said smiling.

Hermione blushed, "Oh … you are just saying that."

"Oh no … I am very serious." Nott said smiling. "What are you doing now a days? I heard about you, Ron." He said now looking at Ron. "You are an Auror … very impressive. But of course nothing else would suit a warrior like you." It was Ron's turn to go red.

As Nott was talking to Ron and Hermione, Ginny saw Draco peeked in the staffroom and started moving away.

"Excuse me" Ginny said and she moved out of room.

"Draco, wait." She called him a few feet away from the staffroom door.

Draco stopped and turned. "Yes?"

Ginny hesitated. "I … umm … you see Nott has asked me on a date, for the Business Conference … actually for the Dinner and Dance party which will follow the Business Conference."

"Oh" Draco said giving almost the same reaction as Ginny had given Nott.

"What should I do?" Ginny asked instinctively.

Draco frowned. "You do what you like Ginny … why are you asking me?" Draco said irritatingly

This time Ginny frowned, "Because you are my friend …" She started.

"Friend am I?" Draco interrupted her. "Ginny, you have your brother and your best friend right in that room … why don't you ask them? And since when have you cared for anyone's opinion … if you like the guy go with him." He said sharply.

"Well I was not thinking of going with him because I like him." Ginny snapped back. "I … I don't like him … I mean I haven't even thought about it that way …"

"Well he certainly has." Draco retorted. "And it was quick from him seeing that it's only the second time he has met you."

Ginny sighed. "Look … I don't care what he is thinking." She said. "I am thinking it would be good for the House if I go there. There will be rich and famous coming there. That's why I wanted your opinion. You work for this House."

"Fine, Ginny." Draco said giving up. "Do what you think is right. I don't care."

"Oh really … then why are you so upset?" Ginny said getting angry.

Draco took a deep breath to calm himself and then said, "Trust me … you don't want to know." Saying this he went into his room and shut the door.

Fuming Ginny came back to the staffroom. Nott was about to leave. Ginny walked him to the front door still wondering about Draco's reaction. She could not understand … what did she do wrong?

"So, Ginny …" Nott said interrupting her thoughts. "Let me know about the party."

Ginny looked at him. "I will come." She said simply.

The happiness on Nott's face was evident. "Great … I will pick you up at 6 pm on Thursday."

When she got back in the staffroom, Ron and Hermione were waiting for her. She sat on the chair and helped herself with a chocolate cookie.

"What is it with you and Slytherins now a days, Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Well that Slytherin is giving me money." Ginny said.

"Only thing they are good for … or at least some of them." He commented thinking about Draco.

"Hermione, will you take care of James next Thursday?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Sure … where will you be?" Hermione asked.

"In a Dance Party." Ginny said not sounding excited at all.

_**Author's Note: **__Another chapter done. Did you feel the sexual tension? Please read and review. _


	13. Date Gone Wrong

Chapter 13: Date Gone Wrong

Ginny was almost ready for her date, when she heard a knock on the door. She looked at her watch … she still had 15 minutes. When she opened the door Draco was standing there.

"Oh you are still here?" He asked surprised. His eyes went from her open hairs to her yellow dress down to her high heels sandals.

"I am about to leave in 15 minutes." Ginny said impatiently. She still had to think about what to with her hairs. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh … umm … I was just doing my … err … evening stroll … I crossed your home and thought I would talk to James. I thought he might be feeling lonely." Draco said smiling.

"James is with Ron … and you know that. Now why are you here?" Ginny snapped.

Draco sighed, "Ok … I came to … umm … I came to apologize."

Ginny crossed her hands and said, "Go on."

"I am sorry because I …" Draco faltered "Because I snapped at you the other day." He finished looking bit confused.

Ginny gave him a shrewd look. "Really" She said "Why do I find that hard to believe? Come on Draco; tell me the truth. Why are you here?"

"Alright fine." Draco said angrily. "I came to see if you were still going."

"I am and there is nothing you can say to stop me." She said.

Draco took a deep breath. "Just be careful." He said and turned to leave.

"Draco" Ginny called. "I am capable of taking care of myself … surely you know that by now."

Draco turned back to look at her. "Yeah I know … but Nott is no Terry Boot, Ginny … he is a Slytherin, and trust me, I know how their minds work."

"I will be fine ok" She said. She looked at her watch again. "I will see you tomorrow … now leave."

"For your sake I hope you have a good time." Draco said finally.

"I hope so too." Ginny said.

It seemed like both their wishes came true for Ginny was having a good time at the party. She met lot of influential people, who got interested in Potter's Fun House. She also met her old boyfriends from Hogwarts. Michael Corner, whom she dated in her third year, was a famous journalist now working for the prophet. Dean Thomas, who was her boyfriend in her fifth year, had recently opened his own gallery where some of his renowned works were displayed. Terry Boot was also there but he managed not to come in front of Ginny.

"Wow Ginny" Nott said mockingly "I am feeling a bit insecure now … how many will I have to destroy to win you."

Ginny gave him a painful smile. The music had started now and people were moving towards the dance floor. Nott took Ginny's hand and led her to the floor. Ginny had to agree, Nott was a good dancer. For a while she enjoyed dancing with the well formed steps. Then the music changed into a slower note and before Ginny could react, Nott pulled her closer and started to move with the rhythm. Few minutes later Ginny felt him smelling her hair. And then he said, "You are beautiful, Ginny."

Ginny pulled herself from him and gave him an uncomfortable smile. She didn't know how to react. She had a feeling that Nott was a bit drunk by now. She didn't like the piercing look he was giving her.

"I think we should leave now." She said.

Nott looked at her for a while and then said, "Alright."

Ginny felt relieved. They apparated at the apparition point closer to her place and Nott walked with her to her house.

"Did you enjoy the party?" He asked.

"Yes it was nice." Ginny said moving towards her door.

"If you have time now, we can talk about the funding." Nott said.

Ginny looked at her watch … she had returned early. Ron would drop James at 9:30. "I have 20 minutes." She said.

"That should be enough."

They entered the house and Ginny put on the lights. She hung her cloak on the stand near the door and gestured Nott to sit. "I think I can have a cup of coffee … that firewhiskey is still in my head." Nott said putting his hands on his head.

"Sure." Ginny said. She hoped to have a nice talk about funding and she wanted Nott to be a bit more alert.

She put water and sugar in a pot and put that on the stove. She opened the kitchen closet to take out some cookies. As she stood on her tip toes to reach the jar, she felt Nott's hand brush past her to get it. She turned around and saw Nott standing very close to her.

"Thanks." She said trying to move out.

"You are welcome." He said huskily putting the jar on the near by slab. Then without any warning he moved his mouth closer to her neck. Ginny felt his hot breath and tried to push him out. But Nott put his hands around her waist and held her.

"What are you doing? Let go of me." Ginny said alarmingly. She cursed herself for leaving her wand in her cloak. The cloak was hanging near her front door.

"What?" Nott said surprisingly. "I am doing just what you want me to do." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked frowning.

"Well … didn't you want to get out of party when things became … umm … hot between us?" He said giving a lopsided smile. "Didn't you agree to talk about the funding now?"

Ginny realized that Nott had been getting all the wrong messages. "You are mistaken, Mr. Nott." She said sternly. "I wanted to get out of party because you were making me uncomfortable. And I actually wanted to talk about funding. But looks like you are too drunk to talk anything sensible. So please leave."

"Come on Ginny … there is no harm in having little fun." He said tightening his grip. "Like you said we still have 20 minutes. We can talk all about funding afterwards." He looked down at her gown and Ginny felt naked. The thought that Theodore Nott was mentally undressing her was revolting.

"You are a sick bastard." Ginny said with gritted teeth. She tried to move herself out but she failed again.

Nott now had her pinned to the slab and was attempting to get hold of her lips with his own. He was rubbing his legs with hers and one of his hands was near her zipper. A sudden knock on the door stopped him. He turned his head to look at the door. Ginny saw this and taking advantage of his distraction kicked him hard in the shins with her high heels. Nott yelped in pain and removed his grip. Ginny ran towards her cloak and got her wand out. She pointed it at Nott who was holding his ankle in pain. The knock came again and Ginny opened the door, still keeping his eyes on Nott.

It was Draco. "What is going on here?" He asked. A relief came down over Ginny. Draco looked around and he didn't have to wait long to understand. Ginny's hairs were all messed up and her gown was crumpled from places. She had a wand pointing towards Nott and Draco was surprised that Nott was not already covered in Bat-Boogeys.

"I have never been happier to see you, Draco." Ginny said still looking at Nott.

"Did he hurt you?" Draco asked Ginny. He felt very angry at Nott.

"No." She pointed her other hand towards the door and said to Nott, "Please show yourself out, Mr. Nott."

Nott looked at Draco with pure hatred and said to Ginny, "Oh so you can entertain Draco here but I am not good enough for you?"

"Shut up." Draco said angrily.

But Nott didn't shut up. He continued, "Why Ginny … what does he give you that I can't? Money? Sex?" He chuckled. "Just try me once."

There was a swish of wand and Nott was hanging upside down. Ginny had done Harry's favorite _levicorpus _hex.

"Any thing else you want to say?" She asked him angrily.

"You …" Nott choked … "get me down …" he said. His face was quickly turning green.

"Ginny, get him down … he is going to throw up." Draco said urgently. Ginny still didn't release him. Draco had never seen her that angry. "Come on Ginny … he is not worth it." Draco said … being with kids all day he just knew how much mess a vomit can create. "Err … Think about your carpet." Draco said stupidly.

Ginny looked at Draco in amazement and smiled. She lowered her wand to drop Nott to the floor. But before he could stand on his foot, Ginny pointed her wand outside the door and he was thrown out with an invisible force.

As Nott struggled to stand on his feet outside, he grumbled, "You can kiss your funding good bye."

Ginny charged towards him looking as if she is going to throttle him with her bare hands. Draco grabbed her hand before she could go out of the door.

"Go before she kicks your filthy ass to the next millennium." Draco said to Nott. Nott didn't need a second warning and he apparated.

Draco closed the door and made Ginny sit on the couch. The pot on the stove was hissing now.

"That's water for the coffee." Ginny said. She put her hands on her head in frustration. Draco went in the kitchen and made her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." She said as he handed her the cup.

Draco sat on the opposite chair. Ginny looked at him after taking few sips. "Aren't you going to say I told you so?"

"Trust me … I want to … but it's not fun right now." He said smirking "I will goad tomorrow when you are in a better position to retort."

Ginny shook her head. "The guy was horribly misunderstood. He thought I was all for it."

Draco looked at her for a while as she drank her coffee. Then he said, "No … I think you are mistaken. I think he just wanted you to feel that." Ginny looked at him questioningly. Draco continued, "If it had been worked out," he shuddered … "He would have made you believe it was all your idea and he did you a favor."

"How can you say that?" Ginny asked.

"I just know how his mind can work." Draco said. "I used to be like him."

"And you are not anymore?" Ginny asked.

Draco sighed. "I leave that for you to judge." He said. Then he got up. "I should leave now … I don't plan to face your brother."

"What were you doing here so late at night?" Ginny asked him.

Draco stopped on his tracks. He looked at Ginny furiously thinking of an excuse. Ginny was giving him a knowing look and he just couldn't help but telling her the truth.

"I was worried about you ok … so I kept checking every half an hour if you were back." Ginny smirked. "There … happy now?" He said frustratingly.

"Thanks" Ginny said smiling. She felt a strong wave of gratitude for Draco. "You saved me today … I mean your knock did … it distracted him. And I kicked him right at his shins."

"Good for you … I am sorry you lost the funding."

"Oh don't worry about it … I met enough rich people today to keep the House going well beyond." She said smiling.

Draco smiled too. _At least something good happened with this disaster date_. "Sleep well" He said leaving.

"You too." Ginny said.

Draco knew he would … there was no Nott or anyone else to worry about right now.

_**Author's Note: **__Well Ginny had that coming … not listening to Draco. Jeez these girls. Hopefully Draco won't have to deal with another "boyfriend". Oh what am I saying … I am the Author … so it has to be up to me right? Hmm … let me think._


	14. A Day with the Kid

Chapter 14: A Day with the Kid

Things were looking better for Draco as weeks passed. Ginny had offered him to teach and he had happily accepted. He enjoyed teaching kids and he was surprised with his own teaching abilities. James had slowly started to warm up to him. Draco knew this because they had started discussing Quidditch teams; something Draco had noticed Ginny was not generally interested to discuss with her son. Draco also noticed that James had the capability to learn things quickly and he was amazed by how much the little boy's memory could hold. He blamed Hermione for that.

One Tuesday, Draco didn't see Ginny at the house all morning. He was pretty sure he had seen James. Ginny generally told him if she is going out for some work but he had no such notice today. This was not like Ginny. When the lunch break came and went and Draco still didn't see her, he asked Aurora.

"Where is Ginny today?"

Aurora looked at him as if he was the most stupid person she had seen. "Don't you know?" She asked.

"Know what? Is she alright?" Draco asked. He was concerned that something has happened to Ginny and somehow the news hasn't reached him.

"I hope so …"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you know what day is today?" Aurora asked irritatingly.

"Tuesday." Draco replied automatically. _Did Ginny go somewhere on Tuesdays?_

"Yeah…" Aurora said rolling her eyes. "I meant date … its 31st July."

"So?"

"It's Harry's Birthday; Harry Potter's Birthday."

"Oh!!!" Draco said. _Why would he remember Potter's Birthday?_

"Yeah, Ginny gets a bit upset these days … and you know what tomorrow is?" Aurora asked.

Not to sound stupid by saying Wednesday, he said, "1st August?" He didn't know what was special about tomorrow.

"Yes Draco … Harry died on 1st August." She said shaking her head. "It will be four years tomorrow."

"Oh Merlin!!!" Draco exclaimed. Then the irony stuck him. "So he celebrated his birthday and then died the next day?"

"Sad, isn't it?"

"Yeah … it must be hard for Ginny."

"Yes … she does not come to House these two days." Aurora said as a matter of fact. "I guess she does not want to show us how sad she becomes … and how vulnerable she is?"

"I would think having friends around would help." Draco suggested.

"I tried that for couple of years … but she just likes it alone." Aurora said shrugging.

Draco found it surprising. A girl like Ginny wants to be alone at a time when she should be with her friends and family. _May be she was with her family … but James was here in the school. She wouldn't leave her son alone, would she?_

"Hey" Aurora said breaking Draco's thought process. "Can you baby sit James for me today after the school? I promised Ginny I would but I … actually I have a date."

"A date?"

"Yes Draco, a date … women my age date you know …" Aurora said blushing.

"Why doesn't one of her brothers take care of James?" Draco asked.

"I believe Ron is out of town and Hermione has a full time duty at St. Mungo's. She generally takes her son Harry along. Fred and George are useless and I think Molly Weasley is visiting Charlie in Romania." She said counting on her fingers. "Look she asked me … I don't know why she didn't ask her brothers … she probably wants to avoid them. Now can you please take him?"

"Yeah ok …fine." Draco said a bit grudgingly. A one-to-one with James didn't appeal him much.

Later that afternoon Draco was walking James to Ginny's house.

"Where is Miss Aura?" James asked

"She was busy?" Draco replied.

"Are you going to baby sit me Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes."

When they reached home, Draco sat on the couch and James went inside his room. He arrived few minutes later with a pack of cards.

"Do you know how to play Exploding Snap?" He asked Draco.

"Err … yes … but it's been a while."

"It's easy Mr. Malfoy." And James started explaining all the rules of Exploding Snap. As a child, Draco's father had never encouraged Draco to play trivial games like Exploding Snaps or Gobstones. But as James went into the intricacies of the game, Draco realized how much more it was then just a deck of cards. They had fun playing with each other and by the time they finished three games, both were laughing out loudly.

"My dad gave me these cards on my first birthday." James told Draco. "Mommy said she argued with him that I was too small for playing cards but he said the sooner I learn, the sooner I can beat my cousins."

Draco smiled at the little boy. Even now he couldn't help wondering how much James looked like Harry. "Do you remember your Dad, James?"

"Well not exactly … but I have many pictures of him … so I know I look just like him."

"Yes you do."

James was quiet for a while. Then he said, "Mommy said you saved Dad's life once."

"Err … yes." Draco said … he didn't like where the conversation might go.

"Uncle Fred says that's why she kept you for the House. He says the money she pays you could be used in their joke shop."

Draco smirked, "Your uncles don't like me."

"That's because they don't know you." James said. "Mommy always tells them you are a good person."

"She does?"

"Yes … anyone who saved my Dad's life should be." James said. "I used to be scared of you a bit … but I am not anymore." He added hastily.

"Good to know that." Draco said smiling.

"Do you know how to cook Mr. Malfoy?" James asked.

"Err … not exactly … are you hungry?"

"A little bit …"

"Ok let's see what's in the kitchen."

They looked around in the kitchen cupboards and the only thing Draco felt confident about was Mac-n-Cheese.

"You like this?" He asked showing the packet to James.

"I do" James said happily. "Mommy doesn't make it much though … she says it's not good for your health."

"Well … Mommy is not here, is she?" Draco said.

They made Mac-n-Cheese and ate bowl full of it. There was still some left in the bowl.

"Let's leave that for your Mommy." Draco said. "She might be hungry when she comes back."

"She won't eat." James said enjoying his meal.

"Why?"

"She would be too upset with all the crying?" James said shrugging.

"Crying?"

"Yes … she would come home with her eyes all red, she will hug me and she will cry more. And then she will tuck me in the bed and pretend to sleep herself."

"How do you know that?" Draco asked.

"I remember last two years."

"You do?"

"I am five now, Mr. Malfoy." James said shaking his head as if he is explaining a very obvious thing.

"Right." Draco said. "Do you know where she goes?" He asked.

"No ... she doesn't take me. Last year I asked her and she said she wants to be alone. She misses Daddy too much."

"Hmm." Draco said.

"Where are your Mom and Dad?" James asked.

"Oh … they died." Draco said.

"When you were a child?" James asked.

"No actually … I was quite old. I was seventeen." Draco said remembering those fateful days.

"Do you miss them?"

"Sometimes."

"You can talk to me if you miss them, Mr. Malfoy and I will talk to you when I miss my Dad. I don't talk to Mommy … she becomes sad."

"Alright James." Draco said smiling. They had almost finished their dinner. "Let's have another round." Draco said taking the cards.

They were in the middle of the game and Draco was loosing spectacularly when Ginny came back. James ran towards her. Like James had said, her eyes were red from crying and her cheeks were puffed. Draco had never seen such sadness on Ginny's face before. Ginny didn't notice Draco and hugged James tightly.

"Did you eat anything?" She asked him.

"Yes … Mr. Malfoy made Mac-n-Cheese. There is some left for you."

Ginny snapped her head to look at Draco. She gasped and quickly wiped her eyes. "Draco … what are you doing here? Where is Aurora?" She asked.

"She was busy … so I came here with James."

"Oh … umm … Thanks." She said a bit uncomfortably. "I hope James didn't bother you."

"We played Exploding Snap, Mommy. Mr. Malfoy lost to me four times." James said excitingly.

"Well … I was out of touch." Draco tried to defend himself.

"Well you are the champion, James." Ginny said patting her son, "Now it's well past your bed time … so off you go."

After James bid both of them good night, Ginny sat on the couch.

"I am sorry you have to see me this way." She said to Draco blowing her nose in a handkerchief.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked. He was not used to weeping girls … but somehow Ginny did not make him uncomfortable.

"No." Ginny replied honestly. "But I will be fine."

"Do you want to eat?"

"I am not hungry. Thanks Draco … for taking care of James."

"No problem. You should eat something Ginny … you are not looking good."

"Tell me about it. I never show this face to my friends or family." She said pointing her puffing cheeks. "Well except for James … but he is a baby … he won't remember."

"You will be surprised how much he can remember." Draco said.

"Why … what did he say?"

"Umm … Nothing." Draco didn't feel like betraying James' trust. "I am just saying he is a brilliant boy."

"I know. Hermione gets in his head quiet often. I guess Ron doesn't allow her to spoil their son." Ginny said trying to smile. But she failed miserably and a tear rolled down her face. They were quite for a while. Then Ginny said, "I think you should go back to House. Kids there might need you."

"I can stay here." Draco said and then realizing what he had said quickly added, "I mean if you want me to."

"No … I will be fine Draco … Thanks."

"Ok ... take care of yourself Ginny." Draco said walking towards her and squezzing her shoulder.

Ginny smiled. Even with the puffy cheeks and red eyes, that little smile made her face light up.

"Good Night Draco"

"Good Night Ginny."

As Draco was walking back towards the House, Ginny's sad face kept coming to his mind. It had been almost seven months since Draco had started working for Ginny and not once he had seen her like this. She never looked so weak and so vulnerable. First time in his life, Draco wanted to comfort a person. First time in his life, Draco wanted to share the pain. He was sure Ginny will return to herself in few days … she was a strong person; but the Ginny he had seen today, broke his heart. He was not sure he will be able to see her like this again. _Not if he can help it. _He thought.

_**Author's Note:**__ I thought it was about time Draco and James had some interaction. Also I know you might think that it was a hell of a coincidence that Harry died the next day after his birthday but its not. What happened actually was the Queen invited him for his Birthday into Buckingham Palace. Harry could not come on July 31__st__ because he wanted to celebrate the day with his friends and family so he went on August 1__st__. That was when he got the news of the muggle baiting and as he was close to the site he went to investigate it. _

_Oh and obviously the Queen knows all about the wizarding world … after all Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville helped her find her handbag. If you don't know what I am talking about, see the video on youtube about Harry Potter and the Queen's Handbag. Some how I am not able to give the link here._


	15. A Chat with Hermione

Chapter 15: A Chat with Hermione

Next afternoon Draco went to see Hermione at St. Mungo's. Hermione was looking into a file in her office when she heard a knock on her door. She looked up and her mouth opened in surprise. Never in a million years could she have imagined Draco Malfoy knocking at her door.

"Hello Granger … err Weasley." Draco said. "Can I come in?"

Hermione made an undistinguishable sound which Draco took in for yes. He came in and stood in front of her desk.

"What … Why …?" She asked still trying to make a comprehendible sentence.

Draco smiled. "I wanted to talk to you." Hermione's mouth broadened. "… about Ginny." Draco added.

Hermione still looked confused. At last finding her voice she said, "Sit."

"Ginny didn't come to the House today as well."

"She is in the cemetery." Hermione replied automatically.

"So you knew?" Draco said accusingly.

"Yes … she is always in that cemetery on 1st August."

"What I am asking is why you and Ron are not with her when you obviously know where she is?"

"What?" Hermione asked her face full of confusion.

"Why is she all alone these two days and none of her brothers or friends are with her at such a sad time?"

Things started to make sense for Hermione now. She gave Draco a scrutinizing look.

"Why do you care?" She asked.

"Because I saw Ginny last night … and … and she was broken. Where were you guys when she needed you?"

"I don't think it's any of your business where we were, Malfoy." Hermione snapped.

"Yes and I guess it's none of your business that Ginny was all alone bearing all the pain herself." Draco snapped back.

Hermione was quiet for a while. Her eyes were starting to well up. "Do you think it's easier for us to see her in such a pain?" She asked Draco in a small voice.

"So you leave her alone?" Draco said indignantly.

"Alone? You think our being together helps?" Hermione said. She had gotten up from her chair now and was looking at Draco angrily. "No Malfoy, it doesn't. Harry's loss was probably hardest on her but I and Ron were equally affected. Oh, we tried staying up together initially and we failed miserably to support each other. We had nothing to say to each other, no consoling words, just … just pain."

She walking towards the window and continued. "The pain, which Harry left all of us to bear. We could not even see each other in the eyes because they were so full of sadness that it hurt more. Each of us thought that he or she suffered the maximum loss and became too weak to care about the other. You think it's easier to stay like that?"

She turned to face Draco again. Tears were starting to run out freely from her eyes now. Draco didn't know what to say … he was still looking at her frowning. She continued, "Every year these two days Ron makes it a point to be out of the city on a major assignment and I try to get all the shifts here at St. Mungo's. We bury ourselves in work so we don't even think about the hollow that Harry has created in our hearts. And Ginny … she likes to be alone … she likes to cocoon herself with Harry's memory. We don't like to disturb that."

"You guys are stupid." Draco said frustratingly. "The one time that you should be together is the time you plan to be alone."

"Did you not listen to what I said?"

"Oh I listened and it's nothing but a load of crap." Draco snapped. "You guys just like to be in pain … you just like to be pathetic … what kind of Gryffindors are you? You expect people to come and say that they are sorry for your loss because you all look miserable."

"You don't know what Harry meant to us." Hermione shouted.

"Yes I don't and I don't even want to know. He is gone now … move on." Draco said even louder. "Oh his soul would be dancing with pleasure right now seeing how the three most important people in his life are not even together during these days."

Hermione opened her mouth but nothing came out. She sat down back on her chair and put her hands on her head. On Harry's first death anniversary they had tried to be together but they had made each other weak instead of stronger. They never tried staying together again. It had been four years now and they still could not support each other at this time. Probably they could now … the pain heals with time but none of them had even thought about it. Hermione looked at Draco … _how much have this man changed? Can seven years in Azkaban change someone so much? _She remembered Bellatrix Black who was still as mad after coming out of Azkaban as she was when she went in. But may be she didn't want to change. Draco wanted to change and he did. And Ginny helped him afterwards.

"Why are you so upset Malfoy? Why do you care that we are miserable?" She asked him slowly.

"Oh I don't care about you or Weasley … I care about Ginny." He replied angrily. And he realized what he had said. He had never allowed himself to believe it but he had told to Granger now; of all the people, he had told to Granger that he cared about Ginny. He continued clearing his throat, "Ginny is my friend. She has done a lot for me … I don't want her to be sad."

"Friend huh?" Hermione said raising her eye-brows. She thought for a moment and said. "May be you can go and be with her today Malfoy. We make her more miserable but you … you are different. You were not close to Harry so you can support her better."

"I am not sure if you are insulting me or praising me." Draco said scornfully.

"I am just telling a fact … you should go to her." Hermione insisted. "You know where the cemetery is?"

"Yes … but I … actually I came to take you to stay with her." He said a bit hesitantly.

"Me? I can't go Malfoy, I have duty here. But I will try to see her in the evening."

Draco sat there for a while thinking. "What if she doesn't want me there?"

"You wouldn't know unless you go."

Draco took a deep breath and got up from the chair. "Alright." He said.

As he was going out of door, Hermione called. "Thanks Draco."

Draco turned and looked at her, "Take care Hermione." Hermione smiled. This was the first time they had addressed each other with their first name.

_**Author's Note: **__I wanted to keep the title of this chapter as "Hermione's Helping Hand" based on one of the chapters in Half-Blood Prince. But I changed my mind … I know how dirty your minds can go ;-)__. I am trying to finish this story before July 21__st__. Who would want to read this after Deathly Hallows comes? Thanks for all your reviews._


	16. Confession

Chapter 16: Confession

When Draco reached the cemetery, it had started to drizzle. He conjured up an umbrella and entered the cemetery gate. The cemetery was huge with hundreds of graves all around. There were few people here and there but Draco didn't see Ginny. He crossed rows of graves until he reached almost the boundary. And then he saw her. Ginny was kneeling in front of a beautiful white tomb. Her wet hairs were hiding her face. There were quite a few bouquets on the tomb. It looked like some more people other than Ginny had paid their respects.

Draco walked towards her and sat down beside her. He covered her with the umbrella. Ginny turned her face and looked at him. She was looking worse than yesterday. Her eyes had become bloody red and her face was wet with tears and raindrops.

"What are you doing here?" She asked almost in a whisper.

"I came to be with you." Draco said simply. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to Ginny. Ginny didn't take it.

"Why?" she asked.

"I thought you might need a friend."

"I just want to be alone."

"So that you can despair and cry?"

Ginny frowned. _Who is he to judge her?_ "So what?" She asked.

"Is that how you want to be?" Draco asked frowning back.

"Yes … that's exactly how I want to be." She said fresh tears coming out of her eyes.

Draco took a deep breath. This was going to be difficult. "Ginny you have a nice little boy back at home, a family who would do anything for you, the kids at the house who love you more than anything and you want to be here? Alone? Crying?"

"Yes Draco that's right." She said suddenly flaring up. "And do you want to know why?" Then without waiting for Draco's response she said, "Because the whole damn year I live for them. I show them that I am happy and strong so they don't worry about me. I show them that I am busy with the House so they don't keep telling me to do something interesting. I date guys to show them that I have started to move on. You think it's easier for me to pretend that everything is hunky and dory? No Draco, its not. I live for them but just for these two days I want to live for myself."

She started to breathe harder now. Draco touched her shoulder to calm her. Ginny kept looking at the tomb. She touched the hard stone in front of her and moved her fingers over Harry's name. Then she continued, "You can't imagine how much I miss Harry. There is not a single day that I didn't wish to be with him. But then I have to be strong because of James, because of my family. They have already been through so much that I just can't hurt them anymore. So I live on. But these two days they don't bother me. I stay here with Harry and I flow out all my emotions. All the pain that I keep all year, all the complaints I have, all the things that he should know; I tell him."

She kept quiet for a while and then she burst into fresh tears. Draco awkwardly put his hands around her. Ginny clung to him tightly.

"Just go Draco … please just go." Draco heard her muffled voice say. "Please let me be with Harry alone today … I need that. I will be fine." A tear rolled down from Draco's eyes and he quickly wiped it. This was too much for him to handle.

After few minutes Ginny seemed to calming a bit. Draco moved one of his hands and touched her chin. He slowly lifted it and Ginny opened her teary eyes to look at him.

"I will go now Ginny. Not because you are asking me to. I … I just can't watch you like this. I love you too much to see you in such a pain and I feel helpless that I can't do anything about it." He said slowly. They both looked at each other for a while and then what he had said struck Draco. _Did I just say what I think I said?_ Draco thought.

Ginny was also looking him in a very weird way. _Did he just say that he loves me?_ She thought. She frowned and looked at him questioningly. Draco didn't think there was anything he could do now. He had said something he had not allowed himself to believe in. But he now knew that it was true.

"Yes, I love you … I don't know when it started but I know one thing. It's just now that I have started to believe my heart. Ginny, I cannot bring Harry back for you but I hope that one day I will be as lucky as him to get your love back. I … I just hope I will be able to take away some of your pain if you will give me a chance." Draco said breathlessly.

"Draco …" Ginny started.

But Draco suddenly stood up. He handed the umbrella to Ginny. "You might get cold in rain." He said.

He turned to leave but stopped after couple of steps. He turned back and looked at Ginny. She was still looking at him. Draco took two strides towards her and in a second kissed her lightly on the lips. Then he walked back towards the cemetery gate. There was only one thought in his mind as he apparated back to the House. _He had kissed Ginny Weasley in front of Harry Potter's grave. _Life sure gets interesting time and again.

_**Author's Note:**__ I guess Draco could have found a better place to profess his love but anyways. So basically Hermione's suggestion (that Draco will be able to support Ginny better) backfired … or did it? Wait and watch … I will update soon. _


	17. Afterwards…

Chapter 17: Afterwards…

Ginny didn't know how long she sat in front of the grave. Her right hand was starting to ache and she realized she was holding the umbrella in the same position since Draco had left her. Her mind was blank and she was feeling cold. An old man came near her and shook her.

"What?" She snapped suddenly.

"It's time to close the doors, dear." The man said. He was the curator of the cemetery.

"Oh right." Ginny said getting up. She looked at Harry's grave one last time and turned to go back home. When she reached home, she found a note from Hermione saying that James is with her. Ginny freshened up and went to Hermione's place.

"Ginny … come on in." Hermione smiled ushering her into the house. "Do you want tea or coffee?"

"Tea … where is James?"

"He and Harry are playing exploding snap. Or I guess that's what Harry meant when he said they are going to play 'plodin nap'." Hermione said putting pot on the stove. "How are you?" She asked Ginny slowly.

"I am alright … you?"

"Me too … Ron is getting back tonight."

"He is? I thought he will be back on Saturday."

"Yeah … but I asked him to come back … I wanted all of us to be together. That's why I got James from Aurora. I am glad you followed him here."

"I wanted to be with him … and you all."

"Did Draco visit you?" Hermione asked.

"How did you know?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Who do you think told him where you will be?" Hermione said.

"Why would you tell him?"

"Because he asked me. And he was worried about you."

"He said that to you?"

"Pretty much … so what did he say coming there?"

Ginny looked outside the window. She was not sure if she wanted to tell Hermione. This was strange because Hermione was the only one she ever talked about boys or relationship. Her brothers and parents were no use in those areas.

Hermione was giving her a scrutinizing look.

"I think he is really likes you." Hermione said.

"You think?" Ginny said.

"You tell me Ginny … you work with him."

"I knew he cared … even though he never as much said it … well until today."

"What did he say?" Hermione asked again.

Ginny sighed, "He said he loves me."

"He did? Merlin!!!"

"Yeah … put me in a shock as well. I don't know how Harry's soul would be feeling. He said it right in front of his grave." Ginny said and she couldn't help but smile at the thought. She also thought it would be better not to inform Hermione about the kiss.

Hermione thought for a while and then said, "Well Harry's soul will twist and turn … but it will settle down if you will be happy with Draco."

"What are you saying, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I am not saying anything." Hermione quickly replied. "What do you think about it?" She asked.

"Nothing … it's not even a question … Me and Draco … it's just impossible."

"Why?"

"Come on Hermione … its Draco Malfoy."

"You didn't think like that when you employed him."

"I was employing him Hermione … not having a relationship."

"Well times change Ginny … he has changed. Something I thought was impossible."

"Why are you defending him? He hated you in Hogwarts."

"I am not crazy about him either Ginny … but any guy who care about you enough to swallow his own pride and come to one person he loathed for help can't be that bad. We all miss Harry but what Draco said to me today made me realize one thing. Harry wouldn't want us like this. He would want all of us to be together and happy. And if we loose the opportunity to do that, Harry would feel sad."

"Still Hermione … not Draco … I mean I am not even sure he meant it. What if he was just trying to take advantage of a miserable girl?" Ginny said.

"You really think so?" Hermione asked.

Ginny thought back at the moment when Draco had confessed his love. _Weren't those eyes sincere?_

"No." Ginny said finally.

"I thought so." Hermione said smugly.

At that moment they interrupted by opening of the living room door. Ron came inside. Hermione ran towards him and flung herself in his arms. "I missed you" She said and kissed him fervently. Ginny just watched them smiling. After a while they broke off.

"Right." Ron said breathlessly "From now on I am spending Harry's D-days with you." And he moved his lips to kiss her again.

"_Hem … Hem_" Ginny coughed.

"Oh Ginny … didn't see you there." He said getting pink on the face.

"Well that's because Hermione's hair was covering your whole face." Ginny said smirking.

"You knew she was here?" He asked Hermione.

"Yeah … but I was so happy to see you … I just could not stop myself." Hermione said shyly.

"Well" Ginny said standing up. "I should take James and leave you two lovebirds alone. I think I will take Harry as well."

"Oh you can stay Ginny … no problem." Hermione said. Ron glared at her.

"Nope sorry Hermione … you two get a bit noisy and I would really like to get some nice sleep. I don't know how poor little Harry sleeps."

"Oh he sleeps like a log." Ron said. And he turned deeper shade of red.

"It's good to see you Ron." Ginny said kissing him on cheeks.

Ron looked at Ginny for a while. "You look different. Have you not been crying?"

"Ron!!!" Hermione said indignantly. And Ginny realized it was true. Since Draco had left her, she had not shed one drop of tear. _Well that was because my head was so jumbled up._ She thought. Then she smiled and said, "I will take the boys home … you two have fun."

When Ginny left, Ron said to Hermione, "Something is different about her. Do you know anything?"

"May be … may be not." Hermione said mischievously.

"What is it … tell me?" Ron asked.

"That will depend on how happy you make me?" She said smirking.

Ron gave her his lopsided smile, the one he knew could melt Hermione in a second. "Well get ready to roll then." He said pulling her inside the bedroom.

Ginny was right … they were noisy and well Ron did make Hermione happy.

_**Author's Note: **__Ginny is still sad about Harry; it's just that she has something new to think about now. _

_Oh and I went to see OOTP yesterday … I definitely like it more than POA and GOF but I am not able to make up my mind if its better than SS and CS. The first two are my favorites._


	18. Another Friendly Chat

Chapter 18: Another Friendly Chat

To say that things between Ginny and Draco were awkward would be an understatement. Since the incident at the cemetery both were avoiding each other. Basically they didn't know how to behave in front of each other. Apart from the minor greetings they really didn't talk much. Draco was cursing himself on letting Ginny know about his feelings. At least before, they could sit in one room and talk. Ginny on the other hand was not really sure how to deal with the situation. At first, she thought if they just pretended nothing had happened things would be fine. But then, she had often caught Draco watching her with the corner of his eyes. She could no longer deny Draco's feelings.

Aurora had been watching the two for quite few days now and she was a good observer. She caught Draco alone one morning in the staffroom.

"Alright; out with it." She said to him.

"What?" Draco asked.

"You and Ginny."

"What about me and Ginny?"

"Well … I feel a sexual tension." She said.

Draco remained quiet. Discussing his love life was not something he was used to.

"Is there something I should know?" Aurora insisted.

"Nothing … it's none of your business." Draco snapped.

"I see … So I guessed right … you had sex with her." Aurora said with a knowing smile.

"I did not … I just …" But then he stopped.

"You just what?" Aurora pushed.

"I just kissed her." Draco said giving up.

"Oh Merlin!!! That's worse." Aurora exclaimed.

"How is that worse?"

"Well sex may or may not involve feelings but kiss definitely does." She said importantly. Draco was not sure what to make up of this statement. "So you like her or what?" Aurora asked.

But before Draco could reply Ginny came inside the room. Seeing her, Draco stood up suddenly. "I have to go to Diagon Alley for the school supplies."

"I will accompany you." Aurora said. Ginny watched them as they left the House. The smug look on Aurora's face didn't bode well.

While Draco and Aurora shopped, Aurora noticed that he was unusually quiet. They had two more shops to go and it was getting late. "I will go to Flourish and Blott's to get the books for the kids and you can go to Gambol and Japes to buy a gift for Alana's birthday. We can meet in front of Gringotts." Aurora suggested.

"Yeah ok …" Draco replied still lost.

After half an hour Draco was standing near the Gringotts bank stairway. Suddenly he felt some soft and long material cover him up. Before he could react he heard _petrificus totalus _from his behind and he froze on the spot. Then he felt him self dragged to a distance. He also realized that the soft material was an invisibility cloak.

When the dragging stopped, the cloak was removed and Draco saw himself surrounded by four red heads. He was standing in a narrow alleyway, he knew was behind Gringotts.

"_Finite Incantatum_" Fred said removing the spell.

"Well well well … Draco … we meet again." George said.

"What do you want?" Draco snapped.

"It looks like my dear Draco that you forgot the little chat we had months ago." Fred said.

"We thought we should impress it more forcefully this time." George said.

Next moment Ron grabbed Draco's front robe near the neck and said in an angry voice, "How dare you think about Ginny like that?"

"Like what?" Draco choked.

"Release him Ron." Bill said. Draco had never seen Bill before but he had heard that one of the Weasley boys were hurt by Fenrir Greyback and Bill still had the marks on his face. Ron however did not release him. "You have crossed your line, Malfoy" Ron said angrily. "You will suffer the consequences now." He pushed Draco on the street and Draco fell down. Draco reached his pockets but his wand was not there.

"Looking for this?" Fred asked twirling Draco's wand with his fingers.

"Some Gryffindors you are … cornering a defenseless man." Draco spat.

"Oh don't give me that bullshit, Malfoy" Ron roared. "Don't make me remind you how your death-eater Slytherin friends murdered my brother Percy." Ron said furiously now pointing his wand on Draco's throat now.

"So what are you going to do? Kill me for loving Ginny?" Draco said.

There was a gasp from all four brothers and George kicked him hard in the stomach. "Don't you say her name with your filthy mouth." He said.

"Stop it George." Bill said. He pulled Draco up. "If you love your life Malfoy, leave this country." Bill continued. "Because if any of us caught you near our sister, you will be very very sorry."

Draco looked at Bill. For a moment he did think about running but then Ginny's face came in his mind. "I love your sister." He said in a cracking voice. He was holding his stomach painfully. "And I am not going anywhere until she asks me to." Then he slowly pulled himself out of Bill's grip. "You all think you are protecting her … you all think you look out for her. Where were you all when she was crying all alone on Potter's grave? You don't even know how sad she is behind the happy face she puts in front of you. You call yourself her family? How many times have you come to 'The House' to actually help her out?"

All the four brothers were watching him with anger but they did not hit him. Draco felt stronger and he continued. "You come and threaten every guy who comes near her. What do you want? You want her to be alone all her life? You are fine with keeping dead Potter in her life but you can't see a live person near her. For all your information, I care about Ginny and I am going to stand up against all of you. And if Ginny thinks she can be happy with me there is nothing you could do about it."

"We will see about that." Ron said and with that he slashed his wand and a deep cut appeared on Draco's face. Another slash and cut appeared on his right arm.

"Stop it all of you." They heard a voice from behind. They all turned around and saw Ginny just feet away. "Get away from him." She screamed coming towards them. She bent near Draco and looked at him closely. Draco looked back at her and all the pain from the cuts seemed to disappear. Ginny's eyes were teary and they were apologetic. She took a deep breath and turned to her brothers. Although all of them were taller than her they seemed to have shrunk under her gaze.

"Explain yourselves." She said simply.

"Ginny the guy is jerk … he was saying … umm … things about you." Ron stammered.

"I heard those things … and I found nothing offending." She said.

"How long have you been here?" George asked.

"Long enough to see you all taking advantage of a lonely man."

"Ginny this is Draco Malfoy … he said" Fred faltered "he said …"

"What Fred? He said he loved me … so what's wrong with that?"

"It's Draco Malfoy." Ron said exasperatedly.

"And your point is?" Ginny asked.

"That is my point." Ron said confused. "Its Draco Malfoy … how can he even think that you and he …" But he also faltered.

"What Ron … Me and him, what? That we can't be together?" Ginny asked Ron angrily.

"Yes" Ron said simply.

"For your information Ronald Weasley … I happen to like this guy." Ginny said.

All four of them were horror stuck. Draco on the other hand couldn't help but smile.

"You cannot seriously think about going out with him." Fred said finding his voice.

"I haven't really thought about it Fred." Ginny said calmly. "But in any case you all have no right to threaten every guy who has feeling for me. You can not control who you fall in love, Fred. You all just cannot go and beat up every guy who likes me. Bill, at least you should have been sensible about it."

Bill looked a bit shameful. "I am sorry Ginny … you know I don't go and threaten every guy … but when Ron told me about Malfoy, I got really worried."

"I have been working with this guy for seven months Bill … and I know him better than all of you. And I have told you all a million times … I can take care of myself. I don't need baby sitters or body guards. Now apologize all of you."

Nobody moved or said anything. Then slowly Bill walked near Draco and said, "I love my sister very much Malfoy … and if I found out that you have hurt her you will be …"

"Bill … what did we just talk about?" Ginny said interrupting Bill.

"I am just warning him Ginny." Bill said sheepishly.

"You should not worry, Weasley." Draco said to Bill. "My sole aim in life right now is to keep your sister happy."

Bill gave Draco a piercing look and Draco returned the act. "Come on Ron … and you two … lets go." He said to his brothers. Fred threw Draco's wand near him giving him a disgusted look. As they were leaving, Bill turned back. He pointed his two fingers to his own eyes and then one to Draco clearly saying, "_I will be watching you_." But then he smiled. Draco smiled back.

When they had left Ginny turned around and mended his cuts with her wand.

"I am sorry about them." She said.

"How did you know I was here?" Draco asked.

"Well when Aurora could not find you near Gringotts, she looked around and saw four red heads disappearing in this alley. Sensing trouble she called me. I came here and found you lying on the ground with my brothers towering over you."

"I could have fought them if I had my wand." He said.

"Really?" Ginny smirked. "You do know we got training from the best DADA teacher. We were all in Dumbledore's Army … well except Bill but he was the Order member."

"Well Snape taught me during his last days and he was among the best too."

"Well I guess it wouldn't be long when you face them again." Ginny said.

"Does that mean you will go out with me?" Draco asked Ginny hopefully.

Ginny kept quiet for a while and then she said, "What you said to my brothers Draco … that was really brave and I have to agree I liked hearing it."

"But?"

"But like I said … I haven't really thought about it. Actually I didn't allow myself to think about it."

"You said you like me."

"I … I do." Ginny blushed. "Draco … it's just that we are so different … we have always been so different … I mean Weasleys and Malfoys … its like opposite ends."

"Opposites attract." Draco said. They looked each other for a while.

"You know this is the longest conversation we had since that incident in the cemetery." Ginny said.

"There could be many more long conversations Ginny … if you would like." Draco said.

Ginny thought for a while, then she said, "I will think about it … let's go now … Dobby has made a huge feast for Alana's birthday."

Both were quiet as they reached the House. Near the staffroom door Draco grabbed Ginny's hand. As Ginny turned around, he lifted her hand and kissed it lightly. "I hope this will help you more in thinking." He smiled and left for his room. Ginny couldn't help smiling. She entered the staffroom only to look back into Aurora's smirking face. She shook her head and sat down with an audible sigh. And then she started thinking.

_**Author's Note: **__Well brothers can be such jerks sometimes. Anyways at least that triggered Ginny's thought process. Percy was killed during the war when Death Eaters attacked the Ministry. I hope JKR doesn't kill any Weasleys. I can do without Percy but she better not touch anyone else._


	19. Give it a Chance

Chapter 19: Give it a Chance

Days passed as Draco waited for Ginny's answer. Things had improved between them in the House. They could now sit in the same room and have a sensible talk. Draco took a step further as to start flirting with Ginny. Ginny however just smiled in return.

Ginny didn't know what was stopping her to start this relationship. She did have boyfriends after Harry's death. She had been on dates before but she never really thought those to turn into something more important. But somehow with Draco, she knew things would be different. And that probably scared her. Or at least that's what Hermione's theory was when she analyzed Ginny's thought process.

"I don't know, Hermione." Ginny said putting her hands on her throbbing temple. "All this is making my head spin."

"I don't really know what your problem is? You never thought this much when you went out with others."

"But this is Draco … I mean we used to hate him all the time."

"Do you hate him now?"

"No."

"Me neither. Well Ron still does … but this is your life Ginny."

"Harry hated him."

"Not in the end Ginny … they both helped each other in the end of the war."

"Yeah … It's just that … I feel I will be cheating on Harry or something."

"Don't be ridiculous, Ginny. Harry would want to see you happy. And it's not like you are marrying him … you will be just dating him … if it doesn't work out … fine."

"But what if it does?"

"Like I said before that's what scaring you. Isn't it?"

"I guess so." Ginny said giving up.

"You have to give it a chance Ginny …" Hermione said insistently.

Ginny took a deep breath. "I should go now … I am tired." She said to Hermione.

"Think about it."

"Trust me Hermione that's all I am doing."

That night as Ginny got ready for bed, she took out a photo album from her drawer. It was her and Harry's wedding album. She flipped though the snaps and reached to her favorite photograph. In this one, Harry was standing on the alter looking at the aisle waiting for Ginny. Colin Creevy had taken a very close shot of Harry. Ginny moved her hand on the photo. Harry blinked and smile. He was looking at her in the same way as he was looking at her on their wedding day. Those green eyes so full of love, that Ginny could drown in them. A tear fell from Ginny's eye. Harry shook his head as if telling her not to cry.

"Help me Harry." She whispered. Harry in the picture nodded.

And then sometime in her deep sleep, she had a weird dream. She was walking near the Hogwarts Lake lost in thought when Harry came in front of her.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"You called me." He said simply.

"I did?" Ginny asked still in shock.

"Yes … what's bothering you Ginny?" Harry asked.

Ginny sighed. Harry always knew when she was troubled. "Draco Malfoy." She said.

"How come?"

"He is in love with me."

"He is? I always thought he had a thing for you. I watched him in the train one day during my sixth year and his expressions changed when they started talking about you." Harry said in a thoughtful manner.

"Harry, can we concentrate on my problem, please?" Ginny said interrupting Harry.

"Oh right … so what's the problem?"

"Should I go out with him?"

"Is that what you want?"

"I am confused." Ginny said frustratingly.

"Alright." Harry said. Then he thought for a while and continued. "Close your eyes and try to follow your heart. Tell me where is takes you."

Ginny closed her eyes and tried to look into her heart. She felt a jerk near her navel as if she is getting sucked up. She saw herself passing in the great speed through many twisting and turning lanes; red and tube-like. And then suddenly she stopped. Harry was standing right there. And before Ginny could open her eyes, the Harry in her heart said.

"Err … go beyond me, Ginny … Don't open your eyes yet. Keep going."

Ginny sighed but kept her eyes shut and she moved forward. And again she went through the twists and turns until she stopped once more. And there he was. Smiling and waving at her. Happiness, shown brightly in his grey eyes, which were already shining with love. Draco Malfoy was standing there. He lifted both his hands as if calling Ginny in his arms. Ginny opened her eyes.

She was still near the lake. Harry was standing in front of her. He smiled knowingly.

"So? Did you get the answer?" He asked.

"Is it true?" Ginny asked.

"It's a dream Ginny … Dreams show you what you have deep in your mind and in your heart. It's up to you whether or not to believe them."

"You think Draco is in my heart?"

"I think you are already in love with him. You just haven't started believing it."

"And you are ok with this?" She asked Harry.

"I am just a memory now, Ginny. I released you long back. It's time you let go."

Ginny kept looking at Harry for few minutes. Then she came close to him and hugged him.

"I will always love you, Harry."

"I know … now go … get up." Harry said patting.

"Hmm …" Ginny said still holding him tight.

"Get up … get up … Mommy get up."

Ginny woke up in her bed clutching her pillow and breathing heavily. James was tugging her trying to wake her up.

"It's 8 o'clock, Mommy" James said.

"Oh shoot …" Ginny said and then jumping from the bed she started getting ready for the day ahead.

She didn't think about the dream until she reached the staffroom. There she saw Draco's back from the door. He was hunched up on the register doing some serious calculation. The whole dream episode came to Ginny in a flash. She smiled and tip-toed behind Draco.

"How are doing, Handsome?" She whispered in his ears.

Draco spun around. He smiled and Ginny's heart fluttered.

"Are you in a good mood today or what?" He asked.

"I had a dream about you last night." She said smiling.

"You did? Well that's great … you have been running in my dreams for so long now … I am surprised you haven't lost any weight … err … not that you need to loose any .. I mean you are not fat or anything …" Draco faltered.

Ginny laughed and said, "I love you." And then she stopped realizing what she had just said. Draco slowly came close to her. He was serious too. He lifted her face so that she looked into his eyes and said, "Say that again."

Ginny hesitated. She was breathing very hard now. She stammered, "What I meant was …"

"It could not have meant anything else, Ginny." Draco said seriously.

Ginny sighed. _'It's time you let go'_ Harry's voice came in her head. "I Love you." She said to Draco.

Draco bent his head to kiss her. And Ginny kissed him back. And they didn't let go until Aurora coughed.

"We have children around you know." She said. And surely enough almost ten children were standing near the door; most with there mouths open gaping at them. James was one in the group too. But surprisingly, he was smiling. And Ginny knew, like Harry, James also wanted her to let go.

_**Author's Note: **__I figured that Ginny would not accept Draco unless Harry gives her a push. So I put Harry there to convince her. Also, couple of word exchange between Draco and Ginny, were copied from what happened between me and my better half. So it's still my copyright ;-). I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter … I certainly enjoyed writing it. _


	20. At Last We Date

Chapter 20: At Last We Date

They were supposed to be going on a date today and both were nervous as hell. All day, they pretended to be going on as usual in their daily routine, but both had butterflies in their stomach. They smiled when they caught each other eyes, they brushed passed slightly touching each other's hand and they day dreamed when they were alone.

It was 7:00 pm and Ginny was still deciding whether to wear the white dress, in which she looked angelic, or to wear the black one, in which she looked sexy like hell. She decided on the black one. She left her hair open with just couple of strands pinned behind. She selected a pearl necklace and matching pearl tops to go with the dress. When the knock came, she hurried towards the door and was greeted by a rose bouquet.

Draco was wearing a grey suit which matched his eyes. As they left for the date, Ginny had to agree, they made a nice pair. Draco took her to a nice little restaurant and they ordered food.

"I wanted to take you to a fancy restaurant but with the pay you give me, I could not afford it." He said smiling.

"Don't think I will increase your pay just because we are dating." Ginny said smirking.

"Well there goes my one reason to go out with you." He said laughing.

They looked each other for a while and then Ginny lowered her eyes.

"What are you thinking?" Draco asked.

Ginny sighed. "I was just thinking about our school days. You were a big trouble to us." She said.

Draco chuckled. "Trust me … if I hadn't been there, Potter's life would not be half interesting."

Ginny looked at him questionably. "You really think so? You really think what you did during those school days was good? Calling names to muggle-borns, supporting Umbridge and … and getting death-eaters into the castle?" Ginny shuddered.

Draco became serious. He took Ginny's hand in his own and said. "I am not proud of it Ginny … but you have to give me a benefit of doubt. I was raised in a family where I was taught to be superior to everyone. I was taught that I should achieve anything I want without really thinking of the means. I was taught to shun muggle-borns and muggle-lovers. I … I tried to make friends with Potter when I met him … but he rejected me.

"You did? I never knew that." Ginny said.

"Yeah … that was before we were sorted. I was not used to taking rejections Ginny … I was raised to be accepted as a better wizard because I was pure blood. And I was taught to pick up the side which would prove most advantageous."

"Umbridge." Ginny said nodding.

"Yes." Draco said nodding himself. "And the dark arts … well the dark art was not just a fascination in my family, it was a requirement. It was way too late when I realized how deeply I was stuck and what the Dark Lord was trying to do. You know I hated Snape when he killed Dumbledore. Back on that Astronomy tower, in just few moments with Dumbledore, I had realized he was the only person who could have saved me. I didn't know then that Snape was following Dumbledore's orders when he killed him."

"Snape was one hell of a double agent." Ginny said slowly.

"Yeah … Snape helped me later when he came to know that I and my mother just wanted to get out. The last leaf for me was seeing my mother being killed by her own sister. I knew then … I just knew Lord Voldemort and his gang was just a bunch of crazy people … very crazy and very dangerous. It was never about pure-blood or muggle-born … it was all about power and control and to do everything possible to achieve that."

Draco was now looking down in his plate deep in thought. Ginny felt angry with herself. _Why did she have to bring that up? _She moved both her hands and lifted his face towards her. Then she kissed him with all the love, all the passion she had in her. Draco responded with equal fervor.

When they broke apart, Draco was smiling. "You sure know how to cheer up a guy."

"Well when you have Harry Potter for a boyfriend you learn these things." She said with a naughty smile.

"You know Ginny … some things about ex-boyfriends are better not revealed." He said shaking his head.

Things went smoothly after that. They enjoyed the food, the desert and the long walk from the restaurant to Ginny's house. At the door they stopped. Draco came closer to Ginny and touched her face with his hands. Ginny closed her eyes. Draco bent to kiss her and Ginny opened her mouth slightly. But in a second Draco pulled apart. Ginny looked at him inquiringly.

"Just want to make sure I am not doing any thing that might cover me with bat-boogeys or hang me upside down." He said smiling.

Ginny shook her head and pulled him closer for the kiss. As the kiss deepened, Draco felt intoxicated with the flowery smell in his nostrils and the soft skin beneath his hands. He tightened his grip and savored all he could.

And then he heard the cough and he couldn't help cursing. They broke apart and saw Ron with James coming towards them. Ron was looking daggers at him.

"Enough Malfoy." He said to Draco, "Time to say good night."

"Good Night Weasley." Draco said to Ron.

"Ha ha … very funny." Ron said disgustingly. Then he looked at Ginny and said, "You might want to think that people come and go this way … you might want to take it insi…" but he stopped.

Ginny smiled … Ron would never want her to take anything inside with Draco. She looked at James and said, "So did you have fun today James?"

James nodded enthusiastically. "Uncle Ron taught me chess Mommy and me and Harry played gobstones. Aunt Hermione made us take bath again. She also said I could stay there for the night but Uncle Ron said you will be worried."

"Did he?" She looked at Ron. "Well Uncle Ron worries about me too much."

Then she looked back at Draco and moved closer to kiss his cheek. And very softly she whispered, "May be some other night."

Draco smiled and nodded. "See you at the school tomorrow." He said out aloud to Ginny. Then he ruffled James hair and said, "Good Night James … I will see you too."

"Good Night Mr. Malfoy." James said smiling.

"Weasley." Draco said looking at Ron and nodding.

"Malfoy." Ron said imitating his actions.

When Draco left, Ginny looked at Ron angrily. Ron blanched. Ginny couldn't help but smile. _Brothers_ she thought shaking her head.

"Come on James." She said taking James' hand. "Good Night Ron." She said to Ron and went inside.

As Draco and Ginny fell asleep that night in their own beds both had a smile on their faces.

_**Author's Note: **__Ok that was just total fluff. I can just imagine this scene with Tom Felton and Bonnie Wright. Now that I think of it, I do imagine Tom Felton for Draco when I write this story. Oh and I totally … like completely trust Snape even though he is a git. Keep tuned … we are almost at the end._


	21. It Just might Work Out

Chapter 21: It Just might Work Out

Draco woke up beside Ginny one bright Saturday morning. He turned his head and looked at her. She was peacefully asleep. One of her locks was lazily lying on her face. Seeing her beside him, Draco felt just one thing; _he felt lucky_. His mind went back to his miserable past and he shuddered. It had been almost eight years since he had made love to a woman. He knew how he had longed for a simple human touch. How long it had been since he was given any affection. How long it had been since he was loved. And Ginny had given him all this. He never thought he would care about anyone much … but looking at Ginny he knew, there was no one he would care more than her.

He moved her hairs from her face and kissed her forehead. Ginny open her eyes.

"Hey you." She said sleepily.

"Hey," he said. He couldn't help smiling. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hmm … you?" She said snuggling closer him.

"Yeah" He kissed her again. "Ginny … I Love you."

"I Love you too." Ginny said still sleepy.

"Marry me." Draco said.

Ginny opened her eyes in a flash. "What?" She asked.

"Marry me, Ginny" Draco said again.

"Draco, stop joking." Ginny said now totally awake.

"I have never been more serious in my life."

Ginny looked at Draco with astonishment.

"Draco, I don't understand." Ginny said confused.

"What do you not understand? I love you and I want to spend my life with you." Draco said.

"We have been dating for just a month. Isn't it too soon even to think about it? What kind of a guy are you?"

"A guy who loves you and don't want to be away from you anymore. You know Ginny, those seven years in Azkaban, each day I wished for a different life. I counted each day as it passed. You can still go and see each line I have drawn in my cell. I wanted to run away from all that. You wont believe how many times I thought of killing my self there … I just didn't have enough courage." Draco said in sort of a choking voice.

"Oh Draco … it's all over now." Ginny said sympathetically.

"I know that. Now I have you." Draco said. "Ginny, you gave me what I desperately wanted." He paused, thinking about something. Then he continued. "My father wanted me to follow his steps. My mother was too protective. I never made a single friend in Hogwarts. I had money and I had people following me around. When I met Dark Lord … I thought he could make me invincible. I was so wrong. I never knew what I wanted in my life or what would make me happy." He looked at Ginny and cupped her face with his hands. "Now I know Ginny … it's you … you make me happy … more than you can imagine. This morning when I woke up and saw you beside me … I just knew I wanted it to happen every morning. I want you beside me all my life."

Ginny smiled. "That's … that's very sweet Draco … but … but I think you should think more about it."

"I have thought about it Ginny." Draco said impatiently. "But … if you need time … I understand."

"Draco we can't decide this in such a hurry. I have a son … Are you ready to take care of him all life?" Ginny asked.

"Believe it or not … I like James." Draco said. "I even like Hermione and her son, Harry. I have a little trouble with your brothers … but I can handle them. After Dark Lord and Azkaban, nothing looks impossible."

"Draco … it's … it's just too soon for me. I just can't answer you right now."

"That's fine … I can wait till tomorrow morning." Draco said smiling.

"This is not funny, Draco." Ginny said angrily.

"Come on Ginny … you wanted to marry Potter when you didn't even know him."

"It was a crush initially, Draco … I was just eleven. It changed into love when I got to know him better."

"Ok fine." Draco said frustratingly. Then he took a deep breath and continued. "Ginny, I want to do this. And I understand if you want to mull over it. I will love James and I will try to like your brothers too. And I will try my best to make you the happiest woman."

"Draco …" Ginny started.

But Draco interrupted her, "I know, I don't have much money … but hey you are rich. And I can handle all the House work … the kids there already like me. You can take Aurora's recommendation also … she loves me. And didn't Hermione suggested you to give us a chance … are you going to ignore the most brilliant witch's advice."

Ginny was smiling now. The only time she had seen Draco so desperate was when he had asked her to help him for a job. That was such a long time ago … who could have thought she would end up in bed with him.

"I will think about it … ok?" Ginny said. "Now dress up. Hermione will be here with James."

Later that afternoon, Ginny told Hermione about the proposal.

"He what?" Hermione asked in a shock.

"He proposed." Ginny said.

"Wow … that must have been some sex you had." Hermione said smirking.

"Please Hermione … don't joke. What should I do? I promised him I will think about it."

"Ginny, it has to be your decision."

"Yes I know … but my head is all muddled up. My brothers hate him."

"Well he is not marrying your brothers … do you love him?" Hermione asked.

"I do … but Hermione this is too soon."

"Well he could have waited for four years and then asked you … like Ron did with me. Would it make a difference? For me, it wouldn't have mattered … I always knew I was going to marry your fool of a brother."

Ginny smiled. She knew how frustrated Hermione had felt before when after four years of dating; Ron had still not proposed her. She also remembered how Hermione had bawled when Ron finally did propose.

"After Harry died and before Draco, I think I have dated 5 men." Ginny said. "And it never even crossed my mind that I would marry again. It was just James and Me." She said looking out into the garden. James, Harry and Draco were playing with the toy wands spraying each other with water. "James likes him." She said finally.

"Yeah … isn't it weird." Hermione said.

"Harry Potter's son and Draco Malfoy … who would have thought?" Ginny said chuckling.

"Who would have thought Ginny Potter and Draco Malfoy?" Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah … Ginny Malfoy … sounds so odd …" Ginny said.

"Who says you have to change your name?" Hermione interjected. "It might be better if he becomes Draco Weasley … you know wipe the Malfoys." She said smirking.

"Hermione … and he had actually started to like you." Ginny said shaking her head.

"I was just joking …"

"You think I should say yes … don't you?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny … aren't you tired of living alone? Harry's gone for 4 years now. He wouldn't like you to be alone and sad. He would want you to move on."

"What if Draco is not the right person to move on?" Ginny asked.

"There will always be doubts … but what if he is?" Hermione insisted.

Ginny thought for a while and then smiled, "Ron will be furious."

"So he will crib for a while … it's not easy to put someone in Harry's place, Ginny … we all know that."

"Harry will never be replaced, Hermione."

"I know that … but we can always make a place for Draco in our lives. It just might work you know."

"It just might." Ginny said nodding.

Ginny knew she had to talk to James before she could decide anything. The trouble was James was spending too much time with Draco now a days. Ginny suspected Draco had a hand in it. He was already hard at work to impress James.

A couple of days later Ginny did get time alone with James, thanks to a kitchen emergency at the House. She thought this would be as good a time she will get.

"So did you have fun with Mr. Malfoy today?" She asked James.

"Yes … look what he gave me Mommy … a firebolt." James said showing Ginny a toy-model of firebolt.

"That's really nice of him." Ginny said.

"Mr. Malfoy said Daddy had one of these … he said I will be a good flyer just like Daddy." James told her excitingly.

"He really said that?"

"Yes."

"James, do you really like Mr. Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"He is fine." James said shrugging. "Are you going to marry him Mommy?" He asked.

"Ah … who said that to you?" Ginny asked.

"Granny"

"Oh? … ummm … what do you think?"

James thought for a while. "You won't have to pay him if you marry him … right Mommy?" He said.

"Right." Ginny said smiling. Only yesterday she had increased Draco's pay after they had got a huge funding from Dean Thomas.

"Then you should … and Mr. Malfoy says he loves you too." James continued.

"Right … that's the additional bonus." Ginny said laughing.

Later that night, Draco and Ginny were sitting on the couch snuggling with each other.

"I will never forget our first kiss." Ginny said.

"Well … you deserved it … nobody slaps Draco and gets away without a kiss." Draco said.

"Well actually I remember Hermione slapped you once in your third year." Ginny said smirking.

"Err … yeah well … that time I had a vow." Draco said blushing lightly.

"Which was?"

"No lips of mine would touch a muggle-born. But let her try now … She won't get away without a kiss." Draco said smiling.

"Hmm … May be I should tell Ron to try that … it will be fun to watch you two make up." Ginny sniggered.

"Well then I will have to propose him too … and I really don't want to upset Hermione." He said seriously.

Ginny looked into Draco's eyes and touched his lips.

"What?" He asked softly.

"I will marry you." She said simply and kissed him.

They had healed each other and they were ready to move on.

_**Author's Note:**_ _Ah well … Happy Ending are so nice … :sob:. Are you listening JKR? That's the key word – "Happy Ending" for Deathly Hallows. Still the Epilogue to go … read on. _


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

The corridor outside the emergency room in St. Mungo's was crowded. All the Weasleys were in there … so it was not surprising. Some were sitting on the benches, some were just walking and some were telling their kids to keep quiet. Hermione walked at the end of the corridor where Draco Malfoy was sitting with James.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I am bit nervous." Draco confessed.

"Mommy is going to be ok." James said patting Draco's hand. Draco smiled at the six year old. "Do you think it will be a girl or a boy?" He asked James.

"Girl." He said simply. "She has a boy already."

"We will know soon." Hermione said.

"Will we name her Lily?" James asked.

"Lily?" Draco asked inquiringly.

"Yeah, Mom once said that if she ever had a girl, my Dad would have wanted her named Lily. It was my grandma's name." James told Draco.

Before Draco could reply, the healer came out of the room. Everybody stood up looking.

"Well you have a cute little girl." She said to Draco smiling.

There was a wave of excitement as everyone moved towards the door.

"Father only for now." She said alarmingly her hands in a stopping gesture.

Draco moved towards the door under the angry stares of Ginny's brother. They still didn't like him much. Well there is only so much you could do please them and getting their sister pregnant was definitely not one of them. Draco went inside and saw Ginny. She was holding the baby and making cooing noises. Her face was red and sweaty. She smiled when she looked at Draco. Draco kissed her forehead.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I am good … it's a girl." She said in a surprised tone. "Weasleys generally have boys. But she is the seventh child in this generation so she should be a girl, I guess."

"Well she is part Malfoy." Draco said touching his daughter's face.

"She has red hairs." Ginny said pointing to the red tufts. "What should we name her?"

"Lily." Draco said simply.

"Lily?"

"Well Narcissa won't suite her. Anyways my family had a tradition of weird names, something which really annoyed me. And James wants to name her Lily."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes … Lily Weasley."

"Weasley?"

"Yeah … Malfoy don't suit on red-heads. May be if next one is blond."

Ginny nodded and smiled. "I Love you."

Draco smiled back and kissed her. "I Love you too."

_**Author's Note:**_ _And they lived happily ever after … or at least this author thinks so. Who knows … these are Malfoys and Weasleys we are talking about. _

_**Acknowledgements:**_

_Firstly, to my better half, for encouraging me to write this story and acting as my beta. _

_Secondly, to all my reviewers, your reviews kept me going. Keep them coming._

_And last but certainly not the least, to JKR, for her wonderful world of Magic and characters. _

_**Appendix: **_

_If anyone is interested, here is the time frame of the story:_

_June 1998: War Ended._

_July 1998: Draco imprisoned for using imperious curse on Madame Rosmerta and Cruciatus curse on few Death Eaters (Bellatrix Black for e.g.)._

_April 2000: Harry wed Ginny._

_June 2001: James Potter Born._

_Nov 2001: Ron wed Hermione._

_August 2002: Harry Potter Died._

_September 2005: Draco released from Azkaban._

_January 2006: Draco started working for The House._

_September 2006: Draco and Ginny started going out. _

_October 2006: Draco proposed._

_December 2006: Draco wed Ginny._

_July 2007: Deathly Hallows Released. :-)_

_February 2008: Lily Weasley Born._

THE END.


End file.
